Tough enough
by CodyRexBeth
Summary: Follow Conner Jones, Ashley Green, and Olivia Summers as they try to make their marks on the WWE. They will face numerous challenges to decide whether they are WWE material or not. Some will come out unscratched and others will be changed forever. /M for sex
1. The new girl

Cody: Miss me?

All mistakes are the Authoresses own.

I do not own the WWE and its wrestlers. I do own a John Cena watch and a CM Punk shirt.

XXX

_For those who don't know me_

_I can get a bit crazy_

_Have to get my way, yep _

_24 hours a day 'cause I'm hot like that_

"Why is Miley Cyrus playing?" Jerry "The King" Lawler asked confused.

"More importantly. Who is she?" Michael Cole asked.

A brunette haired girl was heading down the ramp barely three minutes after John Cena. She had a huge grin on her face climbed into the ring like she owned the place.

"Now who the hell are you young lady?" John Laurinaitis asked angrily. "This is not the place for fans."

The girl snorted. She took the microphone handed to her head cocked to one side.

"I'm sorry who are you again? Honestly I've heard so many names I'm not sure which one to call you."

A vein twitched in John's forehead. "And those would be."

The girl looked around then leaned in like she had a secret. "Some of them aren't very nice."

"Just tell me!" he barked at her.

She winced and rubbed her ear.

"Well for starters there's clown shoes, Mr. Excitement-" She scoffed. "-pin head, little man, bastard, Spawn of Vickie Guerrero and the Devil, and last of all cock sucking ass kisser."

She shrugged at his out raged face.

"I told you some weren't very nice. But do people listen to the short one? No."

John got up into her face.

"You are going to get down on your knees and beg for forgiveness. I am the General Manager of RAW and Smackdown and you _will _show me respect."

She blinked and didn't at all look concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fresh out of my teenage years so you'll have to excuse the attitude when I tell you: _Hell no_."

She smiled and took a few steps back closer to John Cena.

"Also ever heard of personal space?" She sniffed the air and grimaced. "And personal hygiene."

Livid John took a step to her just as John Cena slapped Brock and the two went at it. Caught in the middle the girl went down with them but slipped out of the ring just as everyone flooded the ring. She back up the ramp as her music played.

"Oh hey Spawn of Vickie and the Devil! My name's Cupcake! You better not forget it!" she said before dropping the microphone and vanishing backstage.

X

Backstage the new girl dodged Divas, Superstars, and stage hands alike. She made her way to an empty room she used as temporary locker room until she made her official debut. She shut the door and locked it before bursting out laughing and leaning against the door for support.

"Well you seemed to have made an impression." A voice stated.

The girl looked up to see Chris Irvine better known as Chris Jericho standing before leaning against a crate. She slowed her giggles and looked at him raising an eyebrow in a silent question.

"I saw you come in earlier so I thought I'd wait." He pushed off the crate and went to stand before her. "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Cupcake." She told him and sweet and sugary voice.

He stared at her and she rolled her eyes. "I'm Conner Jones."

He looked at her and she sighed. "I'm serious. I was supposed to be a boy and well I'm not. My parents were too lazy to pick a girl's name."

"Mmhm." He said noncommittally.

She sighed irritably. "Would you like to see my driver's license?"

"Actually yes, I would." He said placing two hands on either side of her face pinning her to the door.

"Is it your habit to trap all the new girls or am I the special one?" she asked sarcastically.

He smirked down at her. "Feisty. I like that." He said giving her some room.

Conner went to her bag and dug out her Diva wrestling gear. She pulled out the articles of clothing and gave them a grimace. She turned to him hands on hips.

"Still here?" she asked pleasantly.

"I have an offer for you." He said looking at her. She inclined her head for him to go on. "Join forces with me and I'll convince Johnny to let you wear more than less."

Conner looked at him. She debated for a second then nodded. "Sure I'll join forces with you."

He smirked, nodded, and left.

She gave her outfit a glare and put it on. Black bikini top with small teal butterflies all over on it and a pair of barely there black shorts with a teal belt. She laced up her knee high black boots. They had teal buckles and straps all over. Conner sighed and stashed her normal clothes in her bag. She sat down on a crate and checked her phone. Her mother left her a voice mail telling her how proud of Conner she was and her friends left various text messages.

Conner wiped at a stray tear and sniffed. She shook her head and stashed the phone in her regular purse. Touching up her mascara and teal eye shadow Conner left her "locker room" and went to wait for when she'd interrupt the Diva's match. She idly waited near the TV monitor showing the current match.

"Hello _Cupcake._" a voice said behind her.

Conner jumped and whirled around to come face to face with non-other than Chris again.

She crossed her arms over her chest and just looked at him. He traced a hand from her eye down her cheek. She tried to bite him but he pulled back at the last moment.

"So _Cupcake._ How about you and I join forces. We would be quite the team." He smiled at her.

Conner caught sight of the camera in the corner of her eye.

'_So Creative approves.' _she thought.

She placed a finger on her chin pretending to ponder his question.

"No she doesn't." CM Punk butted in right as Cupcake tried to talk. She scowled at the tattooed man.

"I can speak for myself Punk." She snapped glaring at him. She turned back to Jericho. "Sure. I'd love to join up with you!" she told Chris in a sugary blonde voice.

Just then the Diva's challenger, Cupcake, was announced. Acting on impulse Cupcake turned and brought CM Punk down to her level before kissing him on the mouth. Conner tasted beer but fought the urge to gag. She released him, gave him a wink, and slipped out and onto the ramp leaving a very angry Jericho behind.

"_Well that's one way to leave Punk speechless."_ Jerry chortled.

'_Oh fuck Punk is going to kill me.' _Conner thought as she slipped into the ring.

Her opponent was AJ and predictably Daniel Bryan was there. She tuned out Bryan and focused on AJ. The two girls went at it. AJ tackled Conner to the mat with a scream and started to beat on her head. Conner held her hands up and kneed AJ in the stomach. Using her window of opportunity Conner pushed AJ off her and quickly got up.

'_She's fucking lost her mind!'_ Conner thought.

She watched AJ wearily. Conner stepped to close to Bryan and when the official wasn't looking he grabbed her leg right out from under her. He walked away as AJ dragged Conner to the middle of the ring by her hair. Conner flailed and landed some punches before AJ kicked her in the back of the head.

Conner winced as her old head injury acted up and AJ quickly pinned her and got the three count. Tossing AJ off of her Conner launched herself at Bryan who had stepped into the ring. Before she could do some serious harm she was wrestled from the ring by a few officials. She hissed at AJ and bared her teeth.

"I'm going to get you AJ! Watch out bitch!" she screamed. "I'm going to get you and you little working girl Bryan too!"

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. Confused Conner turned around and was introduced to Chris Jericho's lips. She stood there for a moment before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. Bryan and AJ stood there dumb struck. Jericho and Cupcake pulled apart and Conner flushed.

"You cost my new partner here her match again Bryan and I'll have to hurt you." Chris called up to Bryan.

Daniel glared at him and shouted something as Chris escorted Cupcake from the ring. Back stage and making sure there were no cameras watching Conner punched his arm.

"Warn a girl next time!" she said peeved.

He laughed and rumpled her hair before walking off to film a segment with Punk. Just then Santino and the Three Stooges came along and spotted her. The quickly made their way over and Conner put on her Cupcake persona.

"Hi Santino!" she chirped.

"Why hello there miss Cupcake!" he said excitably. "Look who I found!"

The Stooges smiled and kissed her hand. Cupcake blushed and smiled.

"It is soooo nice to meet you!" she gushed. "I can't wait to see your new movie!"

Mo smiled and picked her up in a crushing bear hug.

"C-can't b-breath!" Cupcake gasped.

He set her down and the four men trouped off to find one of the Bella Twins.

Rubbing her now sore shoulders Conner made her way to her room. She didn't even notice Kane and the camera crew until he reached out and grabbed her suddenly. Conner screamed and instantly slipped into Cupcake. She followed the arm wrapped tightly around her waist to a masked Kane. She gulped visibly and offered him a timid smile.

"Erm hello?" she said. It came out sounding like a question.

He leaned down and a slow smirk crossed his feature.

"Welcome to the WWE _Cupcake_." He sneered before letting her go sending Conner to the floor. Kane strode off down the hall. One of the guys called cut and the camera crew left leaving her there.

"Thanks for the fucking help." She muttered to herself getting up and dusting her ass off. She tugged the shorts down a little bit.

"Well that's attractive." A voice behind her commented amusement in his voice.

Conner sighed and kept walking to her locker room. The man followed her. Conner glared at Punk and he smiled back cheekily. She whimpered whens eh saw the mess before her. Her clothes and purse contents were littered all around the floor. Picking up her shirt Conner concluded that it wasn't werable anymore. None of her clothes were. She let loose a string of cuss words. Punk chuckled. She turned on him.

"You fucking think this is funny!" she snarled at him.

He held his hands up in mock defense. Conner threw the ruined clothes away and re-packed up her purse. Thankfully she had hidden her phone in a hidden pocket. She promptly she called her bank and canceled her credit cards. New ones would be sent to her apartment within the week. Conner thanked the lady and hung up. She sighed and fished a bottle out of her purse. After making sure they weren't tampered with she swallowed them.

Putting the pills back into her purse she located her rental keys and shouldered her now light duffle bag and purse. Conner caught the disgusted look on Punk's face.

"What?" she snapped temper rising. She crossed her arms over her chest glaring at him.

"You pop drugs?" he asked disgustedly.

She snorted. "Only the legal kind." He glowered at her.

"They're muscle relaxers." She explained. "If I take them after every match they'll minimize the pain I feel in the morning."

He glared at her. "That's not a good excuse."

She rolled her blue eyes. "Not my problem. Not all of us are Straight Edge." She said coldly pushing past him and out of the room.

"Like your welcome present?" a sickly sweet voice asked.

AJ.

Conner closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She let it out slowly and repeated the motion until she felt calmer. She made to go forward when AJ pulled her back by her hair. Conner lost it. She broke AJ's hold on her hair and promptly round house kicked her in the temple. AJ went down knocked out cold.

"Touch my hair again and I'll send you to the hospital." She snarled before leaving.

Conner made her way without interruption out to the parking lot. They were in New York City and it was November. Snow has just begun to fall in large fat flakes. Conner shrugged on her woolen jacket and grey woolen hat. She stepped out into the falling snow and hurried to her car. A large white rental pickup truck. The thing was huge and she had to jump to get in but she loved it.

She put her stuff on the passenger's seat and stood there for a minute just watching the flakes.

"Going home so soon?" a voice asked her.

Conner turned around and saw Paul Wright better known as Big Show standing there looking at her. She nodded.

"Such a big truck for such a little girl." He teased.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah but for when I get road rage its awesome." She shot back.

He laughed. "Touché. Well welcome to the WWE Cupcake." He said before getting into his own rental.

Conner smiled and nodded and hopped into her truck. She drove the streets of New York until she found her way to her hotel. Thank God for GPS. She handed the keys to the valet and grabbed her stuff. She smiled at him and headed to the front desk.

"Conner Jones." She told the lady.

"There you go miss. Fifth floor. Room #213." The lady said nicely.

Conner smiled. "Thank you.'

She stopped at the dinner buffet and grabbed two doughnuts covered in white icing and sprinkles and a coffee which was mostly sugar flavored coffee. Holding her key card in her teeth she hurried to the elevator and punched the five button. Conner made her way to her room and doing a juggling act managed to get her door open. She quickly took a shower and changed into her extra-large blue flannel PJs that had pink elephants on them. The elephants even had ice skating gear on them. Conner had fund them in the maternity section of Good Will when her and her pregnant friend Tess went shopping. Conner wans't pregnant but she loved the PJs anyway.

She ate her food and watched some news before turning off the light and going to sleep. She checked her phone to see a message. Frowning slightly she opened the message.

**Meet me in the hotel gym at six AM sharp and we'll start your training.**

**-Chris**

No need to say which Chris. Conner looked at the clock. 11:37 PM. She was going to kill Chris.

XXX

Cody: Well this is going to be fun. Please review/rate/etc.


	2. Horror in the halls

Cody: Second chapter is up and I kinda know where this story is going. Yay me. Anyway read. There will be a slight sexually abusive scene here between Kane and Conner.

XXX

Conner rolled out of bed at five in the morning. She took a quick shower and let her hair dry naturally. She pulled on a pair of grey track shorts with VANITY on the butt and a pink tank top with a dancing banana on it. Growling and cursing Chris to Hell she tugged on her bright red high toped converse. Getting up from her bed and stretching Conner grabbed her workout bag and made sure to grab her phone and room key. She put in her ear buds to her I-Pod and played her classical ballet playlist.

Conner stepped out of her room just as Beth Phoenix and Natalya stepped out of theirs. She smiled at the two and head off down the hall to the elevator. She pressed the lobby button and fiddled with her phone as the two blonde Divas entered. The ride seemed to drag on forever to Conner. When the doors opened she happily skipped out and headed to get breakfast. Not to her surprise a few wrestlers were already up.

She went over to the breakfast line and got a small bowel of fruit and some apple juice. Conner bit her lip and debated over the chocolate covered doughnut with rainbow sprinkles. She shrugged and took it which caused the Diva's closer to her glare at her. Conner rolled her eyes and chose a table away from everyone else near the wall of windows that over looked the city. She ate her food silently and texted her friend Tess from back home.

Home being Chicago, Illinois. The pair moved there from California where they in college. Being eight months pregnant Tess was up at odd hours of the day and very very irritable. Conner glanced at her ringing phone and smiled. She picked the phone up and hit talk.

"What's up darling?" she asked between a mouthful of doughnut.

The Diva's all glared at her apparent rudeness. Conner rolled her eyes. She was aware that everyone was looking at her. Diva's, hotel patrons, and Superstars alike. Conner focused her attention on her friend.

"Yeah yeah spare me the lecture Tess." She said somewhat irritably.

She winced as Tess yelled at her.

"Okay just calm down Tess. Stress isn't good for you right now. Just take a deep breath like new used in the mommy and me class. You'll be fine." Conner reassured her friend.

She finished her food and dumped the rest in the trash.

"Yes, I'm settled in nicely. Yeah I'm totally fine." Conner lied.

The Diva's tracked Conner's movements and when she left they erupted into conversation.

"I knew she was a lesbian!"

"God she's such a skank!"

"She kissed Punk and Chris. The whore."

"I bed she worked as a hooker before coming here. That's how she got the job."

The Diva's continued to discuss this.

XXX

**Conner's POV**

I paced outside the gym doors.

"Relax Tess. I talked it over and I'll be back in time for the birth of the baby in December." I reassured my friend.

Someone started choking behind me. I turned around to see John Cena behind me. He gave me an awkward smile and ducked into the gym. I gave him a weird look.

"No. Yeah, I'm here Tess. Listen I have to go get my ass kicked by Jericho, I'll Skype you later. Yeah. Okay _mom_." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah I love you too baby girl. TTYL"

I said bye and hung up the phone. When I walked into the guy the guys were staring at me.

"What?" I asked confused. They hurriedly went back to what they had been doing before.

I just shook my head at their weirdness and headed toward the back where a fake ring was set up. I dumped my stuff by a chair and tied my hair up before glancing at Chris expectantly. He eyed me up and down before giving me a weird look then clapping his hands together.

"Into the ring." He ordered.

I refrained from talking back.

"Do a back bend." He instructed.

I did as he told and he knelt down on one knee and pressed one hand on my stomach and the other in the middle of my back. He press them at the same time and I hissed, but kept my position. He smirked.

"Good." Was all he said.

He motioned to someone outside the ring and I got back to standing to see the Great Kahli standing above me. I gulped and offered a timid smile at him. He stared down at me.

"Your objective is the pin Kahli anyway you can." Jericho said and left the ring.

Santino rang a dinner bell and Kahli lunged at me. A panicked scream left my throat.

Now I don't normally panic, but when a seven foot giant lunges at you, you'd panic to.

I darted around him and did the first thing I could think of. I tackled his legs and when he didn't go down I wrapped myself tightly around one of his legs and closed my eyes tight. I heard laughter around me and felt myself blush. Kahli tried to shake me off, but I can be very clingy when I need to be. I just clung to him tighter the more he tried to shake me off. Finally he stopped shaking and I could tell he was tired. I glanced up at him apologetically, but held on fast before shutting my eyes and preparing for another shake attack.

The tall man sighed and with slight difficultly climbed out of the ring and to a workout bench. He sat down and confused I opened my eyes. I glanced up at him confused and one a second I loosened my grip a tiny bit. In the next second Kahli has ripped me off his leg and set me down nicely on the floor. I stood up and swayed for a second. He stood up and chuckled before ruffling up my hair. I scowled up at him. I hated when people touched my hair.

"Interesting match." He complimented me.

"Thanks!" I said cheerfully.

I liked being on the ground and not being shaken around like a rag doll. He smiled at me and moved onto something else.

"That was quite the move lass." An Irish voice said behind me.

I turned around to see Seamus standing there. I smiled sheepishly and fought the urge to poke him.

"I panicked." I admitted.

He laughed. "Well whatever works for ya Little Lady." He said and walked off.

Chris wasn't happy.

"I thought I told you to win." He growled at me.

"I did!" I insisted. "We had a draw. A win-win."

"Not good enough." He glowered at me and I glowered right back.

We stood there until his phone rang. He went to answer it and I took a drink of water. He came back over and glared at me. I instantly stiffened.

"I must go." He said.

I tried not to leap for joy.

"We'll pick up training next week. In the meantime train yourself."

He grabbed his shit and left. I glanced at my phone.

7:37AM.

I sighed.

"Time sure flies when you're being picked on." I muttered angrily.

I sat down on the chair next the my bag and debated on whether or not if I wanted run on the treadmill for a bit. I loved running and treadmills were fun. My choice was decided for me when the Diva's started coming in and flirting with the Superstars. I saw some of the guys look at me curiously and I sighed.

I grabbed my stuff and headed out of the gym. I headed back to the elevator and glanced at my schedule. I wasn't well known in the WWE yet so I didn't have anything to do now between now and the show. The elevator opened and there stood Heath Slater. I gave him a small smile and focused on Tess's million texts. I saw him give me a funny look.

"Is it true?" he asked as I hit the five button.

"Is what true?" I asked giving him my full attention.

"That you're a lesbian?" he said uncertainly.

Time froze for me then I grew angry.

"No I am not a lesbian and who ever told you that is an idiot!" I snapped.

"Then whose Tess?" he asked.

"Tess is my best friend whose pregnant and is my roommate back home." I said coldly glaring at him.

He shrunk away from my gaze.

"Sorry." He said quietly.

I sighed. "I shouldn't have gotten angry at you. I'm sorry."

He gave me a crooked grin which sent waves of pleasure through my tummy. I had always liked Heath back from when I'd sit on the couch with Tess and we ogle the guys. Plus I have a soft spot for gingers. They're sexy.

"Truce?" he asked.

"Truce." I said.

We shook hands and the doors opened on my floor. Acting on impulse I pulled him down to my level and planted a kiss on him right on the lips. After a few seconds I let go and smiled and stepped out of the elevator.

"Besides. Would a lesbian do that?" I asked half teasing.

I turned and walked down to my room as the doors closed.

"I hope I didn't kill Heath from shock." I muttered as I unlocked my door.

XXX

**Third POV**

Conner did some shopping and mailed a package back to Tess in Chicago. As the clock ticked down she changed into dark wash skinny jeans, a white cashmere shirt with thick black horizontal lines on it with the straps on her shoulders revealing her bra straps. She picked her trusty bright red converse as shoes.

Grabbing her rental keys and the new purse she bought to replace her old one Conner left her hotel room and headed to the arena for Monday Night RAW. She found a parking space and hurried into the building through the snow. She breathed in the warm air of the arena. Mostly stage hands were here, but she saw Randy Orton and John Cena conversing in a corner.

**Conner's POV**

I asked for directions to the Diva's locker room and of course got lost after a few twists and turns. I always did have a pretty sucky sense of direction. I glanced all around me and coming to a full circle I jumped back in shock to see Glen Jacobs better known as Kane standing behind me. He was mask less and gave me an amused glance. He held out a hand for me and I grabbed it.

He pulled me up and promptly shoved me against the wall. My bag slipped from my grasp and I winced as my back connected to the hard wall. His body was keeping mine from moving. I could practically feel the hatred coming off him in waves. I glanced timidly up at him and he glared at me. I opened my mouth to ask him why when his mouth covered mine. My mind shut down and for a few seconds I just stood there as his tongue found its way into my mouth.

After a few seconds I struggled to get free. He harshly slammed my head against the wall and I stopped struggling. He pinned my hands together with one large hand and his other traced a trail down my shirt and under it. His skin was hot against mine. I panicked and struggled again.

He growled a warning and I quit.

"If you keep struggling it will hurt a lot more." He promised.

I whimpered and nodded my understanding. He smirked and jerked my head to one side and bit down on the sensitive part of my neck. I bit my lip to keep from moaning. His hand resumed its trail back up my stomach and to my right breast. Glen slipped his hand under my bra and played with my nipple until it was hard. He pinned my hands to the wall with his other hand and played with my left breast and nipple.

His mouth covered my breast and bit down harshly. I whimpered and he played with my nipple in his mouth. I could feel myself getting wet and tried to think of anything. Anything to keep from focusing on how much my body loved this. His free hand and mouth left my breast and played with my other one.

Once my nipples were impossibly hard and sensitive to the lightest touch he removed the hand keeping mine pinned against the wall. I kept my hands up so he wouldn't get angry. His large hands groped my breast and I felt heat pool between my legs no matter how much I didn't want it to. I felt like I could burst at any moment when he stopped. I whimpered panting slightly at the lack of sensation and he chuckled darkly.

I kept my eyes closed as his hands un-did my button on my jeans and pull them down to my knees. He forcefully spread my legs and ran a finger along my wet slip. I could feel the satisfied smirk coming off him.

"Open your eyes and watch." He commanded.

I slowly opened my eyes and forced my head down to watch as his finger stroked me. I shivered and twisted. God damn I was acting like a whore. He rubbed me a little more until he ran a finger across my clit I had been doing fine and not moaning in pleasure. That went downhill as he roughly abused my clit through my underwear.

I just had to have worn the red thong today.

I could feel my release coming when he stopped. I felt myself pout at the lack of friction. He slid my thong down my legs and forced them further apart. I bit my lip as he inserted a finger into my wet folds. I felt his free hand push my bra and shirt up and his mouth and free hand abused my breast and nipples while the hand inside of me thrusted hard and fast inside of me. I moaned out loud much to his pleasure.

He added a second finger to stretch me farther and I couldn't help myself I bucked trying to get more of his finer inside of me. Glen pumped in and out of me faster and faster until I was close to the edge. His finger on my clit set me off and I felt myself clench down on his fingers and I came. He continued to force his fingers into me before pulling out.

I was panting heavily and trying to not collapse. He pressed his fingers to my mouth and reluctantly I took them into my mouth and sucked them clean. I heard his hum of pleasure. He kissed me again and his tongue explored my mouth. He pulled back and smirked down at me.

"Tell anyone about this and you will be very sorry." He growled.

"I won't tell." I said actually afraid for the first time of my life.

He glared at me then left. I waited until he turned the corner and I couldn't hear his footsteps before sinking to the ground. I was still soaking wet and I hurt from being stretched after no sex for a really long time. My breast were sore from being manhandled and after experimentally rubbing my clit I concluded my whole body would be sore. I sighed and tugged my shirt and bra down and in place before a few tears fell.

It wasn't long before I was sobbing.

Why did this always happen to me?

I heard my phone ring, but I ignored it. I didn't have the strength to listen to Chris yell at me. I heard footsteps and tried to calm down, but I couldn't. I saw feet in front of me and looking up I saw a shock of red hair. Heath knelt down and cupped my face in his large hand. The tears started up again and he just held me close. Eventually I got a grip and just snuggled into him hiccupping.

He was on the phone with someone, but I didn't know who. A few minutes later Chris came around the corner with Natalya in tow. The blonde woman rushed to me and checked me over. She bit her lip looking worried.

"It'll be okay now sweetie. You're safe now." She reassured me.

I nodded and glanced up with shock at Chris. He chuckled and to my surprise he looked guilty.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"I'm supposed to mentor you and keep you safe and I failed." He hung his head.

"It's not your fault. It's my fault for getting lost and getting myself in that situation." I reassured him.

Natalya stood up and Heath picked me up bridal style. I blinked and hissed at the movement of my sore body. Heath gave me an apologetic smile.

"Let's get one of the trainers to look you over sweetie." Natalya said.

She left to go find one and Chris grabbed my bag. Between little sleep, getting up at an un-godly hour, a near rape, and crying I was so tired. I snuggled into Heath's warm chest and heard him chuckle. I closed my eyes and was out in minutes.

XXX

**Third POV**

Heath and Chris took her to a spare medical trainer and had her checked over. The woman did as much as she could while Conner was asleep, but until Conner woke up the medical lady couldn't do anything. She assured the men and Natalya that she'd be here to make sure nothing else happened to Conner. Reluctantly the three left to prepare for their matches.

In the Diva's locker room the Divas were having a field day. First they find out that Conner was a lesbian and now she was nearly raped. Natalya got ready silently her thoughts on Conner. The poor girl has seem like a small broken child as she had laid on the concrete floor of the arena. It made Natalya sad to see the once proud and haughty girl like that. Conner was barely taller than AJ so anyone of the guys could have done it.

The blonde woman frowned. But the guys wouldn't do anything that despicable. She was sure of it.

"Nattie?" Beth asked her friend waving a hand in front of Natalya's face. "You there?"

"What?" Nattie blinked in shock. "Oh yeah I'm here."

She smiled at Beth.

"So do you think Cupcake deserved to be nearly raped? We all do." AJ piped up.

Natalya glared at her former protégée. AJ withered under the intense glare.

"No one deserves to be nearly raped." She said coldly before leaving the locker room.

She left the Diva's stunned behind her and went to find Chris. She would valet for him since Conner was unable.

XXX

Cody: Yep the next few chapters will be dark and stuff, but not for very long. I promise. So rate and review please.


	3. Irritable and Dove

Cody: Nothing to say except for to read. Sex scene a head. You have been warned.

XXX

Conner blinked and stirred. She winced as the pain hit her body. Blinking to clear the sleep from her eyes she glanced around the room. When her eyes hit the shadowy corner her heart raced and she tried to keep calm upon seeing Glen in full Kane costume. He chuckled and got up to sit closer to the terrified girl.

"What do you want you bastard?" Conner hissed at him.

He smirked down at her.

"A reminder." His grip tightened painfully around her wrist. "You tell anyone what happened and I'll revel to everyone the past you so desperately tried to hide and I will kill your daughters in front of you." He said simply.

Conner glared at him and tried to get her wrist out of his grip, but it only made his tighten his grip more. Eventually she stopped struggling.

"What do you want from me?" she asked quietly.

His smirk grew. "I'm glad you asked. All I want from you is your body. Any time and any place."

She frowned.

"So I'm a booty call?"

"Pretty much only you belong to _me_." He growled.

She fought the urge to shudder. "Fine. I'll do it and won't tell a soul as long as you don't reveal my past or hurt my girls."

He looked at her then smirked and drew her in for a kiss. Breaking contact he looked her body over.

"I look forward to fucking your pretty little body." He said getting up.

"Well that makes one of us." She muttered.

He chuckled and left. Conner fell back onto the bed breathing heavily. She got up and swung her legs over the bed and ignored the soreness between her legs.

"Maybe I should have more one night stands." She muttered.

She left the room and found the TV monitor that showed Big Show getting fired. Conner cussed and hurried to get ready. She pushed her way past the gang of people watching in mild horror. She nodded to the tech who hit her music and Conner walked out to cheers.

_For those who don't know me_

_I can get a bit crazy_

_Have to get my way, yep_

_24 hours a day 'cause I'm hot like that_

She ignored everything and focused on Paul. She shoved past John Laurinaitis and Eve climbing into the ring easily. She knelt down next to Paul and gave him a small hug.

"Come on Paul get up. It'll be okay." She whispered into his ear so the cameras wouldn't pick it up.

She gently helped the massive man up and let him lean some of his weight on her. Conner tried not to fall. She helped him from the ring and up the ramp giving John and Eve the evil eye on her way past. She took his backstage and to and empty room. She left him there and came back with a large blueberry muffin and a bottle of water. Conner sat there and let him cry on her.

Eventually she gave him the muffin and water. When he felt better Paul hugged her in a tight hug.

"A-air!" she gasped.

He chuckled and let her go.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

She smiled at him sweetly. "Of course. No one else seemed like they were going to, so I thought I would."

He smiled at her gratefully.

"You gonna be okay?" she asked worriedly. "I have stuff I still need to do."

He nodded. "Go on. I'll be fine."

She smiled once again and left the room heading back to the room she had woken up in. In front of the door she saw Christ, heath, and Nattie standing in front of it.

"Ummm what's up?" she asked awkwardly.

"Conner!" Nattie gasped.

The blonde woman rushed over and hugged Conner.

"N-Nattie a-air!" Conner gasped for air the second time that night.

Nattie let her go as Beth came over to get Natalya for their match. She turned to see Chris and Heath standing there glaring at her. She rose an eyebrow at them questionably. The sounds of running shoes prevented Conner from asking why they were so angry. She turned to see Stephanie McMahon and Paul Levesque better known as Triple H hurry towards her.

"Are you okay?" Stephanie asked worriedly.

The woman checked Conner over and brushed her hair back out of her eyes. Paul hugged her tightly and for the third time that night she was gasping for air.

"Guys I'm fine!" Conner said quickly. "Really. I wasn't fully raped and I've suffered no mental damage I'm _fine_." She stressed the word.

"Maybe you shouldn't be doing this." Paul ventured.

Conner rolled her eyes. "You hypocrite! I didn't even want to start into this, but you, Tess, and Steph here forced me into it!" she snapped at him.

Chris and Heath watched the scene entirely confused.

"If it weren't for you three I'd be in college right now with Tess studying to be a teacher! But noooooo I had to come be a Diva, because you guys wanted me to _try something new_." She growled.

Steph sighed. "You're right. You can make your own decisions and we shouldn't have forced you into the business, but you have to believe us that we thought that it'd be good for you to get outside of your comfort zone and meet new people." She explained. "You're so quiet and shy I hated the thought of you dying alone."

Conner snorted. "I wouldn't have died alone. I would have had my cats."

Paul chuckled while his wife glared at him.

"You're going to be '_injured'_ here in a couple of weeks and we'll discuss this at home." Steph said firmly leaving no room for discussion.

Conner sighed and nodded. She allowed Steph and Paul to hug her bye. She turned back to Chris and Heath. They were looking at her expectantly and Conner fidgeted awkwardly.

"Tess is Steph and Paul's daughter. When we moved to Chicago the Levesque's officially adopted me as their daughter." She explained quietly.

"That's why you didn't want me to see your driver's license." Chris just realized.

Conner nodded. "Word would have gotten out and I'd be even more of an outcast then I already am." She said miserably.

Suddenly the guys were hugging her making her a Conner sandwich. She laughed and wrapped her arms around Heath who was in front of her. She breathed in his scent. He smelled of Axe, earth, and sunshine. Chris nuzzled her neck.

"You are not an outcast darling. You're perfect the way you are. You just have more connections than anyone in the business." He told her.

Conner turned and smiled at him. "Thanks."

She reluctantly de-tangled herself from them.

"As fun as this is I'm heading back to the hotel. RAW is over and I need sleep." She informed them.

In the end Heath went home with her and walked her to her room.

"Have a good night." He told her grinning.

Conner smiled back. "You too."

She slipped into her room and locked/bolted the door. She took her hair out of her braid and walked further into her room shedding her shoes, dangly earrings, bracelets, and walking obliviously past Glen in a corner.

"You should be more attentive." He said.

Conner jumped and spun around glaring at him.

"Why are you here?" she demanded.

"Quiet your voice!" he hissed at her.

Glen pulled her body against his. He could feel her tremble.

"I'm here to finish what I started." He growled.

Conner gasped as the meaning hit her. Glen instantly was stripping her of her shirt and bra along with her pants and thong. He tossed her on a bed and crawled on top of her naked body. Conner tried to cover herself, but Glen growled and tied her wrists to the headboard. She struggled body withering, but gave up as he backhanded her across the face. She gasped in pain.

"If you keep struggling I'll be forced to get violent." He growled down at her.

Conner stopped and glared at him fear in her eyes. Glen palmed her breasts and worked her semi-hard nipples until they were hard pebbles. Conner moaned unintentionally below him. He smirked against her breast and latched down on her right nipple playing and sucking on it. Conner gasped and her body arched against her will. She moaned as he played with her left nipple. He continued his abuse on her breasts and slipped the hand not groping her down between her legs.

Glen forced her legs apart with her knees until her legs were on either side of him. He brought three fingers up to Conner's mouth and glaring at him she took the digits in her mouth and sucked on them until they were coated in her spit. He hummed in pleasure and slipped one finger inside of her. Conner hissed at the slight pain, but her pain turned to pleasure as he slipped in his last two fingers stretching her and pumping deep inside of her.

Conner moaned against her will at the feel. It had been so long since she last had sex and had been stretched this far. She couldn't help but writher and moan below him. Glen smirked above her and abruptly pulled his fingers out when he felt her clench down his fingers. He placed his fingers near her mouth and Conner's sucked them clean. Glen kissed her muting her scream as he lined up with her entrance. With one swift movement he buried himself deep into her tight heat.

'_Fuck she's tight!'_ he thought.

He nearly lost it as she involuntarily clenched around his cock. Conner moaned into his mouth as she tried to get used to his length and girth. None of her past fucks had ever been this big. He waited a minute then pulled out and slammed into her setting a fast and rough pace. Conner moaned beneath him as she saw stars. His mouth latched onto her left breast as her legs came up and wrapped around his waist keeping him in place.

'_This is going better then I originally planned.'_ He thought._ 'She really likes it rough.'_

"Harder." Conner moaned. "Faster!"

He had her begging now?

Glen loved this. He did as she wished and thrusted into her at a hard and fast pace. With his free hand roughly abusing her clit it wasn't long until she was clamping down on him as her orgasm hit her.

"Glen!" she moaned into his mouth.

It was his way of trying to quiet his name.

He thrusted into her a few more times before hurrying himself to the hilt onto her and came deep inside of her. His seed coated her walls and she whimpered. He smirked down at her terrified face. He rested inside her then pulled out and looked around for his clothes. After putting them on he untied her hands and kissed her again.

"It was a pleasure fucking you." He said smoothly. "I look forward to doing it again."

Conner glared at him until he left. Shakily she got up and re-locked her door. She collapsed onto the bed that she hadn't been fucked in and curled under the covers. She cried herself to sleep for the first time since she was seventeen. That night her dreams kept going back and back again to Heath.

XXX

The next morning Conner laid in bed until noon. Then she forced herself to take a shower. She scrubbed her body vigorously trying to get herself clean. She felt so dirty. Putting on a pair of sweat pants with no underwear, a sports bra, and a simple zip up jacket Conner grabbed her purse and assorted keys. She stuffed her feet into the grey ankle Ugg boots she had gotten yesterday.

Peeking into the hall and ignoring the pain her body was currently in Conner carefully made her way to the elevator. She was supposed to fly out tomorrow at six AM and she was not looking forward to it at all. Reaching the lobby Conner pulled her hair into a pony tail and slipped on a pair of over large sunglasses.

"Hey Coner!" Nattie called.

The woman hurried over to Conner.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. "You're walking funny."

"Yeah I'm fine Nattie." Conner assured her.

"You sure?" Nattie asked again. "Maybe it's from the near rape. Something could have pulled internally."

Conner snapped. She hated it when people treated her like a baby that needed to be fussed over. And she hated feeling like a victim.

"God dammit I'm fine Natalie!" Conner snapped at her furiously. "Stop fucking fussing over me like a little kid!"

Nattie took a step back looking hurt. "Fine." She said coldly before walking away.

Conner took a ragged breath and winced.

"Nice go Conner. Way to piss off the only Diva who liked you why don't cha?" she muttered bitterly to herself.

Conner left the hotel and went to the nearest Pharmacy. She grabbed a thing of Plan B and got an over the count box of The Pill. Along with some Advil for her headache she grabbed a small monkey holding a heart that said 'I'm sorry' on it. Going down the candy aisle she grabbed a bag of Dove milk chocolate. She had to apologize to Nattie for being snappy at her. Conner got her purchases and ignored the knowing gaze from the checkout girl as she rang up the birth control.

Once outside Conner popped both kinds of birth control and went back to the hotel. She wasn't sure if it was the way she was dress or the whole 'talk-to-me-and-I'll-kill-you' vibes she was giving off. She safely made it to her room and grabbed the remote turning on the TV. Conner settled down and ate her chocolate feeling sorry for herself for getting into this horrible situation.

A few minutes into SpongeBob her phone rang. Conner smiled and picked up.

"Hey bug-a-boo. How are you?" she asked her daughter Madeline. "How is Tess?"

XXX

Cody: Cutting this chapter a bit short. Poor Conner. More secretes and answers will be revealed in the following chapters. And the next few chapters will hopefully be more fast paced since I'd like to finish up the beginning part of the story and get to the part I originally wanted to start at.


	4. Bonding

Cody: I got a black cocker spaniel puppy. His name is Anubis. He is seriously the cutest thing in the world.

XXX

Conner smiled at her computer screen. Madeline and Abigail were sitting in the roller chair while Tess sat off to the side.

"How was school?" Conner asked.

"Fine." The girls chorused together.

"Meet any new friends?" Conner asked smiling.

"Maddy got a new boy in her class." Tess said slyly. "I think they dig each other."

Conner raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Maddy blushed and glared at her Aunt Tess who stuck her tongue out at the seven year old. Being seven Maddy was the elder of the daughters. Abigail being only three.

"Auntie Tress ish getting phat." Abby said sweetly.

Tess glared at the three year old, but her expression softened and she hugged the girl.

"When are you coming home mommy?" Maddy asked. She missed her mother terribly. "We miss you."

Conner felt tears prick her eyes and lump form in her throat. "I'll be back the 21st." she said tightly. "Just in time for Christmas."

"Yay!" the little girls cheered ecstatic.

Sensing Conner was about to cry Tess told the girls that it was time for homework.

"Listen to Auntie Tess." Conner instructed. "She's in charge of you while I'm gone. Understand?"

"Yeeeeeesssss mommy." Maddy said sullenly.

Conner smiled and turned to Abby. "And you. Who do you listen while mommy is gone?"

"Auntie Tress!" Abby said happily.

Conner nodded her approval. "I love you more than anything in the world girls."

"We know mommy." Maddy giggled. "Abby and I love you too!"

She hugged her sister who just said, "I love yew mummy!"

Conner beamed at her girls while they scampered off to watch Barney instead of homework. Tess came back and looked at her friend closely. She had lines and seemed to always be tired. Tess couldn't be sure, but she was certain Conner had lost a lot of weight.

"You look like shit." She said bluntly.

Conner chuckled without humor. "I've seen better days."

"Come on Con tell me what's wrong and I'll kick their asses." Tess said fiercely.

Conner rolled her eyes. "I've just been trying to work on my wrestling a lot and fitting in. Word got out that I'm Paul and Steph's daughter and now people either suck up to me or hate me with a passion." She confessed.

Tess's eyes narrowed. "That's not all. Something else is bothering you. Fess us."

Conner avoided the other woman's intense gaze.

"It's nothing I'm fine." She said meekly.

"Conner Madeline Jones." Tess said threatenly.

Conner sighed and ran a hand through her curly hair. "It's nothing I swear. Just trying to cope with a hostile work environment."

"Well then tell Steph or Paul if you're having trouble." Tess frowned.

Conner snorted a laugh and rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah call in the 'rents that'll win me some friends." She said sarcastically. "Besides I want to prove that I can do this on my own."

"What like how you wanted to prove it on your own when you were seventeen?" Tess said much sharper than she meant.

As soon as the words left her mouth and she saw her friend's face of pain Tess clamped her hands over her mouth.

"Conner I'm so sorry. You know I didn't mean that." Tess said quietly.

"Yes. You did mean it and we are not having this discussion." Conner said coldly. "Look I have some stuff to do. Tell the girls I love them."

She hung up the Skype call. Conner gently put her computer lid down when she really just wanted to break something into a million pieces. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes forcing herself to not go back to when she was seventeen. She was twenty-four for fucks sake now. She was going to beat her demons and put her past behind her.

Conner hadn't been lying when she said she worked in a hostile environment. It was now December 16th and in those few short weeks she had become the most hated person in the WWE. Nattie had refused her apology, Heath barely looked at her, and even Chris was more distant with her since she aligned herself with Kane.

Kane.

Glen.

Either word sent shivers of anger and fear down her spine. She hated the man for everything he's done to her. In the following weeks she'd drifted from her blossoming friendships and instead hung around Glen constantly.

Conner snorted. She had no choice. She was forced to be with Glen nearly 24/7.

Creative had noticed and they threw Cupcake and Kane into a Master/Captive story line. Conner actually missed working with Chris. He was a pain in her ass and if Conner was being truthful she was a pain in his ass, but they brought out the best in each other.

Brock Lesner and John Cena were having a hell of a time beating the shit out of each other. Soon John L would be fired. Or so Conner hoped. That man had it out for her. She swore it.

She opened her eyes when her phone buzzed. Looking at the text her heart fell. The bastard needed her.

Again.

This was the third time this week she had visited him. Conner whimpered slightly, but got up anyway. She grabbed her key and stuck it in her back pocket of her short shorts. She only wore a cami and short shorts. No underwear and a non-padded bra. Conner learned weeks ago that the less material she wore to these "meetings" the happier Glen was.

Taking a deep breath outside _His_ door Conner let it out and knocked. Five seconds later the door opened and Conner stepped inside clothes already flying to high Heaven.

XXX

**Heath's POV**

I was about to leave my room when Conner came down the hall looking sad. The paused before Glen's door and knocked. Within seconds the door opened and she was pulled inside. Before the door closed I could have sworn I saw her shirt go flying.

I shook my head and sighed trying to clear my thoughts of Conner. I don't even know why I still care for her. I think I really started caring for her when she had that first near rape. Before I had picked her up she looked like a broken doll and when I picked her up she smiled in her sleep and snuggled into me.

Silly I know, but when she told Chis and I who her parents were and then we had hugged her it just felt…_right._ To have her in my arms and never let go. And maybe I shouldn't have let her go. Maybe if Chris and I had forced her to go out that night or maybe if I had gone with her she wouldn't have met up with Glen and switched her loyalties to him. And become an emotionless bitch.

Shaking my head I breathed in deep and let it out slowly. She made her choices. Why I didn't have any friggin idea, but she did.

I left my room and headed down to the gym. Entering I saw some others were here. I waved halfheartedly to Kofi and Punk. Why Punk likes people calling him Punk rather than Phillip or just Phil I have no idea. Like a robot I got the ten pound weights and started my reps of ten, but my head and heart wasn't in it.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Natalya watching me. I just ignored her. Since Conner was gone we never talked anymore. She didn't really look at me anymore. Same with Chris. Conner had been the thing to bring us together and since she wasn't there anymore we went back to our separate lives without each other. Natalya was back with Beth Phoenix, Chris was feuding with someone I didn't really care about him, and I'm back to being beaten by guy after guy.

Fine so I might be a little bitter after losing all the fucking time. But hey who wouldn't?

I put the weights back glaring at them.

"Glaring at them won't bring her back." A soft voice said to my left.

Glancing over I was greeted by the sight of Natalya. I glanced around looking for who she was talking to, but it was just me.

"What do you want Natalya?" I asked tiredly.

She sat down across from me on a workout bench and fidgeted.

"I want to talk about Conner." She said finally.

I groaned and got up to leave, but she placed a hand on my arm and nearly forced me to sit and listen.

"She's been hanging around Glen so much and I fear for her. You know how violent he can get and I'm just so worried about her. When you found her and me and Chris came she looked so fragile and broken I cried for her."

She took a deep breath.

"Conner snapped at me and she tried to apologize, but I refused and ganged up on her with the rest of the Divas."

Natalya hung her head and awkwardly I patted her back.

"I just can't help, but think that if I had accepted her apology she'd still be my friend and no with that _monster_." She spat the last word like a curse.

I nodded and looked at my hands. "I feel the same." I said quietly.

The blonde woman looked at me in amazement and I smiled wearily at her.

"Conner was ours first. Glen doesn't deserve her."

Natalya smiled at me and much to my surprise she hugged me.

"You're the only one who understands." She confessed releasing me. "Everyone Diva thinks she's a terrible person, but they haven't seen what we saw in Conner."

Nodding I smiled at her. "They judged her without getting to know her."

She nodded and smiled happily. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Beth glaring at us.

"I don't think Beth likes you talking to me." I stated quietly.

Natalya rolled her eyes. I'm a grown woman. I can talk to whomever I damn well please." She huffed.

Shaking my head I chuckled. "Still she's rather possessive of you." I pointed out.

She shrugged. "We're the Divas of Doom and each other's best friend. It's natural I suppose."

There was nothing "natural" about Beth's fixation with Natalya, but I didn't say anything.

"Hey you wanna grab lunch and we can discuss how to help Conner?" Natalya asked me standing up.

I shrugged. "Sure."

She grinned and for a second I was slightly blinded by her white teeth.

"Meet me in the lobby in thirty minutes. I know a place." She informed me.

I gave her a weird look.

"What?" she questioned.

"You just don't seem like the type of person to take so long." I said rubbing the back of my head feeling myself flush.

She gave me a look then burst out laughing. We got into the elevator together.

"Just because I'm tough doesn't mean I don't have a girly side." She said sill shaking her head.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

She laughed and left of floor three. The door opened and I took a step onto floor four just in time to see Conner leave Glen's room. Her makeup was smeared, her top was on backwards, she had her bra in hand, and her shorts were unbuttoned. And her hair was a mess. I noticed her wrists were red and raw looking. She hurried away from the room without a backward glance and hurried into her room.

I stood there then slowly entered my room and took a quick shower before hurrying down to the lobby in record time. I was five minutes early and sat on a sofa distractedly reading the Chicago times. I admit I loved being in Chicago. Such a beautiful city.

I glanced at the clock on the wall and Natalya was three minutes late. She came out of the elevator two seconds later and hurried over to me. She hugged me when I stood and we left into the cold December air. As we left I accidently bumped into a very pregnant woman. She gave me a nasty glare as did her daughters. I apologized then hurried to catch up to Natalya who had left me behind.

XXX

Isn't Natalya sweet? Shit is getting serious now, but have no fear it'll lighten up soon enough. Reviews give me extra motivation to finish. ;D


	5. Surprises

Cody: Hello darlings. Sorry there was a big gap in posting. I had some college things to fill out. But I'm back now. Enjoy the chapter.

XXX

Tess glared at the red headed male that ran into her before hurrying the girls into the elevator. She passed Glen on her way and smiled and waved at him. He returned the gesture and went on his merry way. Tess paused outside Conner's door. She heard crying, but inserted the key anyway. When she opened the door there was a crying Conner standing there looking bewildered. In an instant Tess shoved Conner into the bathroom and put cartoons on for the girls.

Tess entered the bathroom and helped Conner wash and draw her face. She then shoved the smaller girl into the bath tub and sat down next to her with much difficulty. She was nine months pregnant and due any day now.

"Damn baby is so impatient." She grumbled.

"You shouldn't be moving." Conner said softly.

Tess sighed. "I love you and you know it." She said before slapping Conner in the face.

"What the fuck was that for!" Conner snapped she clutched her stinging cheek.

"Because you need some sense knocked into you." Tess retorted. "You have lines, you've lost so much weight, and your girls need their mother."

Conner hung her head.

"Con _please_ tell me." Tess pleaded. "We've gone through so much shit together and I refuse to let you go through this alone."

Conner took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"For the past few months I've been Glen Jacobs fuck buddy. He was the one who nearly raped me. He said that if I ever told anyone he'd kill you and the girls. I just couldn't let that happen." She said quietly.

Tess caught every word. First she was stunned then she grew angry.

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" she snarled angrily.

"No!" Conner yelped panicked.

Tess hated the fear in her friend's eyes.

"He'll kill you and the girls! I refuse to let them pay for my weakness!" she pleaded with Tess.

Tess sighed. "Fine I won't rat him out." She relented.

Conner's face filled with relief. Tess bit her lip.

"Let's get you changed into something else and go to the zoo with the girls. Then it's off to their first RAW show!" Tess said cheerily.

Conner nodded. She wiped her face clean of tears and makeup before going into the main room and greeting her girls. There were hugs all around. Conner got dressed in dark wash jeans, a red sweater, black snow boots, and her black pea coat. Tess stepped out to make a phone call. She came back and they were off. Conner picked Abigail up and held Madeline's hand as they left the hotel.

Heath and Natalya had just came back and were talking just outside the hotel when Conner, Tess, and the little girls came out. Conner was busy cooing at Abigail to notice, but Tess glared at Heath. The group vanished around the corner leaving Natalya and Heath dumbstruck.

"Did those little girls look a lot like Conner or was I imagining things?" Heath asked uncertainly.

"No they looked like Conner." Natalya said slowly. "You don't think she's has kids do you?"

"Well that would understand why she went with Glen." Heath said uncertainly. "He could be threating her kids and she'll do anything to protect them."

Natalya nodded. "Come on I wanna look in Conner's room."

Heath nodded. After convincing the lady at the counter that she was a friend of Conner's Natalya and Heath let themselves into Conner's room. After a few minutes Heath found Conner's phone and was scrolling through it when he found a conversation between Glen and Conner. He gasped and handed the phone to Natalya.

"We have to tell Paul." She said.

Heath nodded. The pair left the room and headed to the arena.

XXX

Tess glanced around the indoor peacock exhibit. She was waiting for someone very important.

"You wanted to talk?" A gruff voice asked.

Tess turned around and smiled faintly. "I have a favor to ask of you."

XXX

Conner happily bought her and her girl's hot coca. They sat on a bench and watched the penguins play on the ice.

"I want a penguin mommy." Madeline declared. "All my friends at school would be so jealous."

"I want a unicorn!" Abigail said happily drinking her chocolaty treat.

"Unicorns don't exist." Madeline scoffed.

Abigail's lower lip trembled.

"Madeline Jones don't be mean to your sister." Conner scolded.

She pulled Abigail up onto her lap. "Unicorns do to exist darling girl." She assured the three year old. "They're just very shy creatures."

Abigail nodded and wriggled off her mother's lap. She grabbed the empty coca cups and threw them in the trash. Just then Tess came around the corner. She looked happier then Conner had ever seen her.

"It's getting late. We should head to the arena." Tess said.

Conner nodded. She picked up Abigail and held Maddy's hand as they left the zoo.

XXX

Paul glared at the screen. It was the one thousand episode of RAW and he had just learned that his adoptive daughter was being harassed by one of his wrestlers. Angry did not do justice to how he was feeling right now. More like apocalyptic end of the world pissed kind of mood.

Stephanie was furious too. She refused to trust Glen after his wife left him and he became so moody and grumpy. More like Kane then himself. She shook her head as she read the messages. It was all so messed up. Of course she knew Conner would never have told. She loved her girls way too much. They were her kryptonite. Steph unwillingly thought back to when Conner was that scared seventeen year old girl Tess was introducing her to. Back when her name was still-

"Steph?" Paul shook his wife gently.

"What? Oh yeah." She said shaking her head of unwanted thoughts.

"Security and the police are here to take Glen to the station. Don't worry he'll pay for this." He reassured his wife.

Steph nodded. "I know."

Paul turned he gaze to Natalya and Heath who slightly recoiled.

"Thank you both for bringing this to my attention." He said gratefully.

The pair nodded.

"We care for Conner sir." Natalya said.

Heath nodded.

Steph glanced at her watch. "Time to go beat the crap out of Paul Heyman." She said somewhat happily.

Paul smiled at his waif and the pair left the room.

"You ready for the Hell that is about to be unleashed?" Heath asked Natalya as they left.

The woman smiled. She left when Beth came and collected her. Beth glared at Heath when Natalya's back was turned. Heath shivered as the woman left his view. There was something unsettling about the way Beth was with Natalya.

Heath wandered over to the monitor that displayed what was going on. There were a few Superstars and Divas watching as Stephanie assaulted Paul Heyman. He laughed with everyone else, but the laughter faded when Brock stormed out.

Johnny L has this Cheshire grin on his face as he waited for Triple H and Brock to finish their fight. He noticed Conner in the wings and she looked happier then she had in weeks. He saw some of the others glare at her, but she ignored them.

John L walked out and gave his big announcement.

"Brock I have a match scheduled for you for tonight. You will go one on one with Cupcake." There was a loud boo from the crowd. "No disqualification. No count out. Anything goes match." Johnny smiled. "People Power!"

"_What? He's going to massacre poor Cupcake!"_ Jerry Lawler exclaimed in disbelief.

"_Well I for one think that Cupcake deserves the punishment she's going to get!"_ Michael Cole said happily.

"_Just because she turned you down cold Cole does not mean she should be killed for it!"_ Jerry retorted.

"_I beg to differ._" Cole replied grouchily.

Jerry sighed and shook his head.

For the first time in his career Brock Lesner was stunned. Completely stunned. As was Triple H, Paul Heyman, and Stephanie. Conner skipped out to her music and smiled as she received cheers from the crowd.

"That's right Brock!" she said in her Cupcake voice. One part blonde, one part cheerleader, and two parts ditz. "And you better prepare in the next two seconds, because our match is next."

She grinned and dropped the microphone as Triple H walked up the ramp and hauled her over his shoulder. A worried looking Stephanie followed. Paul found and empty room and dumped his adoptive daughter in a seat.

"_What do you think you are doing young lady?"_ He growled pacing the floor.

Conner sighed. "Will you calm down? Tess and I have a plan." She said.

"Oh what's what?" Paul asked sarcastically. "Get yourself killed?"

Conner smiled. "Nope, but it's going to one hell of a match and we enlisted the help of a friend."

"What friend?" Steph asked skeptically.

Conner only smiled. "A surprise one."

She stood up. "Now if you excuse me I must go kick Brock Lesner's ass."

She left without a moment wasted and skipped down the ramp as her music hit. She easily climbed into the ring and faced Brock a huge smile on her face.

"Bring it on." Was all she said.

He grinned at her and the bell rung.

Conner and Brock circled each other. Conner thought back to match with Kahli. She smiled as a plan formed in her mind. Freighting right she instead went down low and latched onto Brock's left leg. The more he struggled the more she clung to him.

"_Is Cupcake trying to wear Brock down by clinging to him?" _Jerry asked laughing.

Before anyone knew what was happening Conner tripped Brock and pinned him going for the tree count, but he kicked out sending her flying. Conner got back up as they circled each other. Both we smiling and looking quite deranged. Brock managed to get Conner's arms pinned against her back. She whimpered and growled trying to free herself. Brock ran her into the ropes and caused her to fly over them and hit the barricade.

Conner laid there gasping for air as Brock came out of the ring and picked her up. She caught his eye and nodded slightly. Time for the grand finale. Brock tossed her into the ring harshly. He picked her and was about to choke slam her into the mat when the lights went out and the signature gong rang throughout the arena.

The crowd erupted into cheers as the Undertaker's theme hit and the dead man walked out of the mist. When the lights came back on Conner was in a corner of the ring with a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen please let me introduce Brock's _real_ opponent for tonight! The one! The only! The Undertaker!"

Taking advantage of Brock's stunnedness right now Conner kicked out the back of his legs and when he was on his knees she round house kicked him in the temple.

He was out cold.

Conner quickly went covered him and one…two…three! The bell rang. The match was over and Conner had won. She jumped off Brock as the huge man started to stir.

"_I don't believe it! Cupcake just beat Brock Lesner!"_ Jerry said stunned.

"_The first person to ever beat Brock Lesner in a match is a girl half his height." _Cole said disbelievingly.

'Taker stepped into the ring and picked up Conner's forgotten microphone.

"My _dear_ brother is not here tonight." He said slowly looking at Conner.

She cocked her head to one side and watched out of the corner of her eye as Brock left the ring.

"I had been planning on challenging him to a captives match for your services, but since he is not here I say that is a forfeit and you are now _mine_." He said never taking his eyes off Conner. "But I don't really _need_ you so I'm offering anyone in the back. Anyone at all to come down here and claim you for their own."

They waited patiently for a few minutes and 'Taker was about to speak when the arena went black for the second time and the familiar jacket lit up at the top of the ramp.

"_My God it's Jericho! Jericho claims Cupcake!"_ Jerry noted a little shocked.

"_I have no idea why._" Cole scoffed.

The lights went on and Chris Jericho strode down the ramp looking deadly serious. He climbed up into the ring and looked between 'Taker and Conner.

"I claim her." He said loudly.

Undertaker only nodded and slipped out of the ring. Conner opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted when Chris brought his lips down onto hers. After the initial shock Conner kissed him back as Cupcake would. His arms wrapped around her waist.

"_Well we certainly weren't expecting that."_ Cole commented.

"_Why I do believe that Jericho might have feelings for cupcake!"_ Jerry said.

Chris and Conner broke apart. She looked at him curiously.

"You were my captive first." He said simply.

Conner laughed and hugged him. He patted her head and they left the ring.

"We're also going to be in a romantic storyline." Chris whispered in her ear.

Backstage was chaos. Word had gotten out that Glen had gone to jail for the rape/harassment/stalking/threatening of Conner Jones. Many people had come up to apologize and tell her how sorry they were for her.

Conner hugged the crap out of Natalya and Heath when they came over.

"I am so sorry!" The woman cried together. They hugged and hugged and hugged some more.

"Excuse me!" Vickie screeched ad she descended the ramp with Dolph following after. And surprisingly Beth Phoenix. The trio climbed into the ring and Dolph seemed to be trying to get Vickie to leave.

"Excuse me!" Vickie screeched again. "I have some very interesting news concerning a Miss Cupcake. Or should I say Conner Madeline Jones. But that isn't even her real name now is it? No her real name is Alyssa Coraline James."

Backstage Conner froze her eyes glued to the monitor. She placed a hand on Paul's chest as he made a move.

"No." she said quietly. "I'll deal with it."

Beth took the microphone.

"Alyssa here was apparently raped and left for dead at seventeen resulting in her becoming pregnant and being kicked out of her home." Beth said happily.

Vickie took it back while Dolph stood ashamed in the background.

"Alyssa also has work history at Hooters and other strip clubs. Tsk. Tsk. Alyssa that is not where young mothers belong. It also says that she has mental disease after mental disease." Vickie laughed.

Beth made a disapproving noise.

"Security issues. Depression. Cutting. Anorexia. Dang Alyssa you're a doctor's dream patient." Beth snickered.

"How was she ever released from the hospital?" Vickie asked rhetorically.

Beth shrugged and Conner came down the ring. She looked furious.

"Can we help you little girl?" Beth asked sweetly.

"Yeah you can." Conner growled before back handing Beth across the face and round house kicking her in the temple knocking her out.

Conner moved onto Vickie and bitch slapped her before glaring at Ziggler. Conner left the ring, went up the ramp, grabbed her stuff, and left the building with out looking back.

That was twelve months ago.

XXX

Cody: Finally the story is caught up. The next few chapters will be interesting to say the least. Reviews do make me upload faster. ;3


	6. Peacock haired beauty

Cody: I apologize for the slight delay in this chapter. Anubis has been taking up a lot of my time and I had no idea on how to end this chapter. Anyway enjoy!

XXX

Ashley Green bounced up on her toes nervously as her tag team partner for tonight looked down at her amused. Ashley glared up at her former NXT Pro Stu Bennett more famously known as Wade Barrett. He just grinned cheekily back.

"Up shut your face Wade." She snapped.

He chuckled at his protégé. "Nervous darling?"

"Gee for my first ever WWE match? Never!" she retorted snarkily.

He chuckled. "Feisty. And that's why I picked you."

She cocked her head to one side. "You picked me?"

"Why would I not. Especially after you nearly tried to kill your friend's goldfish." He grinned down at her.

Ashley glowered at him and punched his shoulder. "Not funny!"

Wade chuckled. "It was hilarious."

Ashley crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at the floor.

"Wade? Ashley? You're up next." A stage hand directed.

Ashley gulped. Her nerves had returned.

"You'll do fine." Wade reassured her. "You can totally kick the mystery girl's ass."

Ashley rolled her eyes and bounced up and down slightly on her two. The stage hand gave the direction and they walked out.

"Introducing the challengers Wade Barrett and Ashley!"

There were boos mostly because Stu was so good at playing an evil guy. Ashley put a fake smile on her face and climbed into the ring. Wade followed after her as Miz's theme hit. The I-C champ came down the ramp his stride full of swagger. He climbed into the ring and took the microphone offered to him.

"And may I introduce my tag team partner. She's pretty, tough, and is currently the only female to have beaten Brock Lesner. May I introduce Conner!" Miz said.

_Get out your guns, battles begun,__  
Are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If loves a fight, than I shall die,__  
With my heart on a trigger._

__"Oh shit!" Ashley cussed softly and the petite now blonde Conner appeared at the top of the ramp. The crowd was going crazy for her. It had been exactly one year and three days since Conner had been in the WWE. The blond haired with rainbow streaks in it Conner skipped down the ramp and climbed into the ring with assistance from the Miz grinning hugely.

"I am so screwed." Ashley moaned still managing to keep the smile on her face.

Wade patted her back. "You'll be fine." He whispered as Conner stepped into the middle of the ring and Miz waited on the apron. Wade gave Ash one more pat and climbed out of the ring. The bell rang and the match was on.

_An hour previously…_

Conner sat in her black sports car in the back of the arena. She texted her tag team partner for tonight and closed her phone leaning back in her seat and closing her eyes. She had dyed her hair wheat blonde and added lots of different colored streaks to it. Tess teased her that her hair now resembled a peacock.

Which is probably did.

When she walked out on the WWE Conner spent her time with her girls. She became a stay at home mom for Abby and was there to pick Maddy up from school. Every Sunday she took them to the park or to the zoo or to a museum. Just anything to spend time with them.

Abigail was now four and in a Pre-K program at Maddy's school. Abby made a friend. A little girl named Samantha and the two got along nicely. Abby prefers to be by herself when Samantha isn't there.

Madeline just had her eighth birthday. She had a Scooby-Doo themed birthday with her friend Kirstin. They went and saw the new Barbie movie and went to Dairy Queen for a DQ ice cream cake. The girls had a sleepover that night and Abby slept with Conner.

Tess has her baby three days after she walked out of WWE. It was a baby boy whom they named Garrett. Three months after the baby was born Tess and her husband Jason took a honeymoon. _They probably made another baby_, Conner thought amused. Baby Garrett was adorable. He had everyone wrap around his little fingers.

Glen was sentenced to jail and did go to trial, but he was released and the charges dropped on a technicality. Conner growled in frustration. Glen was now a registered sex offender and had to stay three hundred miles away from Conner and her family at all times. Recently he had dropped off the face of the Earth only to reappear somewhere in Mexico.

A month after her walk out Conner made one TV appearance on Tyra Bank's show. She neither confirmed nor denied that she had a history of mental illness or that she was raped at seventeen or that her real name was Alyssa. Well it was a true, but she didn't need anyone else knowing the truth. Only Tess, Jason, Steph, and Paul knew the truth about her past and she preferred to keep it that way.

There was a knock on her car window and Conner gave a startled scream. Her eyes wrenched open and she glared at Mike who just grinned cheekily at her. Conner grabbed her bag and purse and stepped out of the car. She hugged Mike tightly. He laughed and hugged her back.

"Nice beard." She said approvingly. "Keep it."

Mike rolled his eyes and grabbed her bag. They took a side entrance and managed to get back to his locker room without anyone noticing who Conner was. Conner dumped her bag on the ground and bounced on her toes excitedly.

"Excited?" Mike teased.

"Well duh. I've actually kind of missed this." She replied sitting on the couch.

"Oh sure make yourself at home." Mike replied sarcastically.

Conner flipped herself around so she had her feet over the back of the couch and Mike was upside down.

"With pleasure." She replied grinning.

Mike rolled his eyes and sat down next to her. He was about to ask Conner something when the door to his locker room burst open and in walked R-Truth and Kofi Kingston. Conner jumped up and hugged the two men tightly. Both men were taken by surprise, but hugged her back anyway.

"Sure just come on in. Don't bother knocking." Mike drawled out. "What do you two want?"

"Your matched tonight has been changed." Kofi said.

Conner cocked her head to one side. "But I wanna wrestle Randy!" she pouted.

All three men rolled their eyes.

"Sam's having her baby so he went to be with her and Alana." Truth explained.

"D'awww!" Conner cooed.

"Alright so who are we fighting then?" Mike asked.

"Wade and his protégée Ashley Green." Truth answered.

Conner clapped her hands happily. "Fuuuun!"

The three guys looked at her weirdly. Conner shrugged and skipped back over the couch. She laid back down on the couch her head in Mike's lap.

"Hi." She chirped up to him.

"Ummm hi." He replied unsurely.

Shaking their heads Truth and Kofi left. Conner was humming happily.

"Why, pray tell, are you so happy?" Mike asked Conner.

"I've heard great things about Ashley. She's going to be so much fun to beat." Conner replied happily.

"Is it scheduled?" Mike asked.

"Nope. Either of us could win the match." She replied. "So what have I missed since I've been away?"

Mike began playing with Conner's hair much to her annoyance. She tried batting his hands away, but gave up when he persisted.

"Well Maryse is back. Her and Ted have kinda hooked up even though Teds married." Mike told her.

Conner tilted her head and looked up at him.

"That whore!" she gasped.

Mike nodded. "She's valeting for Chris now."

"Chris?"

"Jericho."

"Ahhhh."

Conner thought about this new development. Then she got to her feet and pulled her grey hoodie over her wrestling top.

"And where are you going?" Mike asked, but he had a pretty good idea where she was going.

"To go rub it in Chris's face that he has that French whore as a valet." Conner answered grinning madly.

Mike rolled his eyes. He got up and pulled Conner into a hug. Conner was surprised, but hugged him back. Then Conner was really surprised when Mike bent down and kissed her. She gave up trying to comprehend the situation and wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. His lightly bit down on her lower lip and Conner opened her mouth allowing him to explore her mouth. She moaned into his mouth and he pressed her body into his. They broke apart panting slightly. Conner suddenly smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Keep the beard. Seriously." She said making her way to the door she turned around and winked at him before slipping out of his locker room.

Conner walked down the hallways trying to act as natural as possible. She found Chris's locker room and walked on it. He had his back to her and she knocked on the door while leaning against the door frame.

"Go away Maryse." Chris snapped.

Conner raised an eyebrow.

"I most certainly am not that blonde French whore." She replied smoothly.

Chris looked up in shock. Conner raised an eyebrow and waved. In a second the door was shut with a slam and Chris was hugging her tightly. Conner patted him on the back to the best of her ability.

"I missed you too!" she gasped out.

She laughed and hugged him back gently. She was about to talk when CM Punk walked out of the adjoining bathroom with only a towel around his waist. Conner and Punk looked at each other before slow smiles crept onto their faces.

"Nice hair." He told her.

She smiled sweetly fingering a lock of her hair. "I appreciate your piercings." She replied.

Punk laughed and pulled a tee shirt over his torso before sliding his trunks on under the towel.

"Oh no need to cover up on my account." Conner teased. "I see you shirtless so much it practically normal."

Punk rolled his eyes and put on his boots. Conner turned to Chris.

"Soooo I heard you have Maryse as your valet. I'm not sure if I should feel sorry for you or laugh my ass off." She said sweetly.

"Don't worry Punk already laughed his ass off." Chris growled while he got ready.

Conner glanced at the tattooed man. "Sure looks like he still has his ass to me." She replied keeping a straight face.

Punk let out a bark of laughter. Chris rolled his eyes.

"You just became my favorite person on my under twenty list." Punk told her.

Conner laughed. "I'm twenty-five Punk." She informed him.

Both men stared at her wide eyed.

"You lie." Chris said.

Conner grinned. "Nope!" she chirped. "Had my birthday last month."

Conner glanced at her phone. Her and Miz were up.

"I gotta go do my match." She paused at the doorway and glanced behind her at the two men. "Besides when did you two hook up?"

Conner breezed out the door leaving the men stunned.

The peacock haired girl made her way to her position without anyone spotting her.

"_And may I introduce my tag team partner. She's pretty, tough, and is currently the only female to have beaten Brock Lesner. May I introduce Conner!"_

She shrugged off her hoodie and as the tech hit her music she skipped out to the top of the ramp to cheers. She waited and let it all soak in before skipping down the ramp and into the ring. Conner shooed Mike out of the ring and faced a slightly terrified Ashley. Conner felt her deranged smile creep up onto her face.

The bell rang and the match was on.

XXX

Ashley and Wade left the ring as the winners Conner and Miz celebrated by making out in the ring. They left to backstage and back to the Divas locker room. Wade hugged Ashley.

"You did great. I'm pretty sure Conner was impressed." He assured her.

"Yeah right." Ashley muttered dejected.

"HEY ASHLEY!" a voiced called from the end of the hallway.

Ashley turned around breaking the hug to see Conner there. The peacock haired woman hurried over panting slightly. Without warning Conner hugged Ashley quickly before pulling back.

"I loved being able to wrestle you. I've been hearing things from Tess and my parents for a while now. And well you're really good. Waaay better than me when I first started out." She laughed and was going to say more when Natalya stepped out of the Divas locker room and tackle hugged Conner. The pair went down in a heap.

"I've missed you so freaken much!" Nattie said loudly into Conner's ear.

Conner laughed and helped Nattie up off the floor. She hugged the blonde woman.

"Oh Nattie. I've missed your craziness."

The two women went into the locker room. Ashley followed after getting one last hug from Wade.

"Hey Nattie?" Conner asked.

"Yeah?" Natalya looked up at Conner curiously.

The other Divas stopped to listen.

"Have you seen Heath anywhere? I can't find him." Conner asked.

She was slightly worried that the redhead wasn't here. Her worried feelings grew deeper when the Divas looked at each other nervously. Natalya took Conner's hands in hers.

"Conner, sweetie, Heath is dead." She said slowly. "He died in a car crash two months after you left."

Conner blinked twice before her world went black.

XXX

In a bar in Arizona Elizabeth Kocianski Carolan formerly known as Beth Phoenix sat at the bar nursing a beer. She dyed her hair black to disguise herself from former fans. The last year had not been kind to the former Diva.

The door opened and in walked a very tall man. He took a seat next to Beth and she saw out of the corner of her eye him look down at her. Beth tilted her head up and smiled up at him. A slow smile crept onto his face. Beth paid for her beer and followed her contact and partner out of the shitty bar.

She put on the helmet given to her and they sped off arriving to a motel ten minutes later. Stepping into room #12 Beth was greeted by the sight of her old friend. The other mystery man closed the door. Beth sat primly on the bed.

"Well gentlemen. How do we destroy her life?" she asked sweetly.

Mystery man one pulled out a file and handed it to Beth.

"She neither denied nor confirmed anything in her post leaving WWE interview. We're assuming it's all true though." he said.

Beth nodded. "What do you need from me?"

Mystery man two smiled. "It's what we can do for you. We know you want revenge against her. Now is your chance."

Beth shrugged. "I guess so."

"So." Mystery man one said. "Will you join us?"

The former Diva smiled sweetly.

"Of course."

XXX

Cody:

Oh dear. What does Beth and her mystery guests have in mind? My Aunt is coming for a few weeks so I have no when I'll be able to update. I have a question for anyone who reads this story. What do you think of AJ as the new GM?


	7. Romeo and Juliet

Cody: I apologize for the late updating. Beth's old dog Bunny passed away and she's been pretty torn up about it. And Anubis has been keeping me busy. Currently he is chewing my old shoe. Enjoy the chappie.

XXX

Ashley bounced around the ring to her tag team partner for tonight Conner Jones. The two women slapped high fives as Kelly Kelly's music hit and the blonde diva came out to cheers. Conner rolled her eyes and whispered into Ashley's ear.

"_She whored herself around to get to where she is today. I should know."_ She whispered.

Ashley let out a loud snort of a laugh and clapped her hands over her mouth as Kelly came into the ring and glared at them. Causing Ashley and Conner to giggle harder.

"And her tag team partner from White Peaks, Montana please welcome Red!" Lillian announced since they were on Smackdown! this week.

_The fortune queen of New Orleans  
Was brushing her cat in her black limousine  
On the back seat were scratches  
From the marks of men her fortune she had won  
Couldn't see through the tinted glass_

"Cher. I approve." Ashley commented.

A red haired girl appeared at the top of the ramp. Ashley and Conner took in the girl's appearance. Fiery red hair, green cat like eyes, slender build, big boobs, and around five eight. She dressed in simple black short with Red on her butt and a red halter top that stopped a few inches above her belly button.

"She looks like fun." Conner commented and she faced Kelly.

"At least she isn't blonde." Ashley said from outside the ring.

Conner laughed at tackled Kelly to the mat viciously punching her head with glee. The ref got Conner off and the rainbow haired girl dragged Kelly up by her hair and elbowed her stomach before suplexing Kelly to the mat. The blonde groaned in pain and Red watched on worriedly.

"Come on Kelly!" she called hand out stretched.

Kelly tried to crawl over, but Conner drug her back to her corner.

"Oh no you don't blondie. I do believe that my friend here has a score to settle." Conner growled.

It was true. Ashley had been sorta seeing Paul Lloyd also known as Justin Gabriel until Kelly had butted in and ruined things. After talking about it Paul and Ash were stronger than ever heading on officially dating for five months now.

Ashley gave Kelly a sadistic grin as Conner stepped onto the apron. Across the mat Red watched helplessly as her partner was slammed viciously against the mat by Ashley. Kelly kicked Ashley in the gut causing her to loosen her hold on the blonde and Kelly hurried over to Red. She tagged her partner in and Red stepped into the ring with Conner.

Conner smirked and let Red come to her. The red head swung a kick at Conner's head which Conner caught. It was Red's turn to smirk as she rolled her body over in midair and caught Conner in the chin with her other foot. While the Diva was stunned Red quickly covered, but Conner kicked out. Red growled in frustration and yanked Conner up by her hair which would lead to her downfall.

Conner hissed and elbowed Red's stomach causing the woman to loosen her hold. Conner took the opportunity to round house kick Red in the head and cover her for the three count. Ashley climbed into the ring as the referee held their hands in victory. Kelly helped Red up and they glared at the winning Divas. Catching each other's eye Conner and Ashley spear kicked the two women in typical Edge fashion. Ashley made sure to kick Kelly extra hard.

Grinning the two women left the ring and up the ramp as Red and Kelly got up groggily. Conner and Ashley vanished backstage with Red and Kelly following a few minutes later. Ashley happily let herself be taking into Paul's arms. When she spotted Kelly Ashley pulled him in for a kiss until the blonde left.

"I haven't seen this much cattiness since high school." Conner teased Ashley.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "I'm just marking what's mine. She can go suck it." She retorted.

"Marking what's yours?" Conner repeated amused. "What are you a dog now? Maybe you are a bitch." She teased.

Ashley thought for a moment and shrugged. "If it means that he's off limits for the other Divas then yes. I am bitch. Except for you. You can hit on my boyfriend."

"You're adorable when you're jealous." Paul told her sweetly rubbing his nose with Ash's.

"D'awww!" Conner cooed. "And I don't want to hit on him."

Ashley shot her a look. Conner held her hands up in mock surrender. "Hey I'm just admiring the cuteness of the whole thing."

Ash stuck her tongue out at Conner. Said Diva rolled her eyes.

"Such a mature girlfriend you got there Paul." Conner said teasingly.

"Eh she makes up for it in bed." He replied casually dramatically winking at Conner.

"She better not." A rough voice growled behind him.

Paul paled a few shades and turned around to see Stu, Ashley's mentor and guardian, and Randy Orton there. He gulped nervously.

"Oh stop being mean Stu." Ashley snapped. "You're scaring him."

The Brit snorted. "Good."

Ash rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the man beside her guardian. She grinned and hugged him.

"I've missed you!" she said happily jumping into his arms hugging him tightly.

That tattooed man laughed and hugged her back. "I've missed you too Squishy."

"Stop calling me that!" she pouted.

Randy laughed and ruffled up her hair much to Ashley's annoyance.

"Never squirt."

"That too."

The two glared at each other playfully.

Conner spotted the new Diva, Red, come down the hall to the Diva's locker room. She headed over to the red haired woman.

"Hey Red wait!" she called jogging over.

Red turned around and glared slightly at the peacock haired Diva.

"Yes?" she said trying to remain polite. She had heard the rumors of who this Diva was.

Conner rolled her eyes. "Feel free to be rude to me." She told the woman. "I hate it when people can't be their selves around me, because of who my parents are."

"Anyway." The peacock haired Diva said clapping her hands together. "I just wanted to ask if you're okay? I tried not to hit you so hard."

She bit her lip worriedly and for a moment Red was taken aback that she had asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine." She smiled thinly at Conner. "I'm Olivia by the way."

She held out her hand and Conner shook it.

"Ring name Conner. Real name Conner." She said shrugging with a smile in her eyes.

Olivia wanted to ask, but decided against it. Conner seemed to be able to read minds for she rolled her eyes.

"My real name is not Alyssa. That was just an angle Creative thought would be fun for me to leave on. They're weird like that." She explained.

Olivia wasn't convinced, but she let it slide.

"Hey Red!" another voice called down the hall.

"Damn you're Miss Popular tonight." Conner teased.

The two women turned to see Jay Reso otherwise known as Christian come down the hall to them. Olivia's breath hitched, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Conner, as she stared at the man coming to them. The blonde man stopped in front of him. He gave a curt nod to Conner who smiled at him sweetly. He turned his attention to Olivia.

"Ummm I just wanted to ask how you were doing. I know those Edge themed spear kicks hurt like a bitch." He said unsurely.

Olivia was momentarily taken aback. "Y-yeah I'm fine. Conner was fairly gentle with me."

Jay looked over at Conner in slight shock and surprise causing Conner to roll her eyes.

"I've heard the stories of how much those things hurt. I tried not to hurt her too badly" she explained.

He nodded. "Anyway Red-"

"My names Olivia." She interjected quickly.

"Okay then. Anyway Olivia would you like to accompany me to the ring tonight?" he asked giving her puppy eyes.

Conner turned her head to hide her smirk. Olivia blinked.

"Of course she would!" Conner said coming to the red heads rescue.

"I do?" Olivia hissed at her.

"Yes she does!" Conner said assumingly. "She'll meet you in three minutes."

"Great!" Jay smiled at Olivia and walked away.

Ignoring the red haired woman's pleas and gasps Conner dragged her over to Ashley.

"Do you still have your Christian shirt? I need it." Conner asked Ashley.

Ash dug into her bag and pulled out the shirt. Conner grinned and drug Olivia into the nearest room. Just as the door closed the group heard Conner order Olivia to strip her shirt. Ashley blinked and weighed her decisions. She shrugged and stepped out of Paul's embrace and entered the room leaving Randy, Paul, and Stu very confused.

Stu glared at Paul then walked away. Randy chuckled and clapped Paul on the shoulder.

"I pity you." He chuckled.

"Erm why?" Paul asked.

"Ash is a wild child and Stu is her guardian. Good luck man." Still chuckling he walked away.

Paul offered him a weak smile as his girlfriend and friend drug the red haired Olivia out of room. Using their limited resources Conner and Ashley cut up Ash's Christian shirt so now it bared Olivia's middle and the sleeves were now tied together. They had cut her jeans to make very short shorts. Olivia wasn't very happy, but she allowed the two to drag her to meet Jay.

The blonde was pacing up and down as he waited. True to her word three minutes later Conner and Ashley forcefully walked Olivia over to him. For a second the world slowed down and time stopped for Jay as he met Olivia's eyes. She smiled sweetly when they came over.

"Have fun!" Ashley and Conner chirped before they hid around a corner.

"They're still watching us aren't they?" Olivia asked blushing.

"Yep."

"Sorry."

Jay laughed. "No worries."

The tech hit his music. He offered her his arm.

"Ready my lady?"

Olivia giggled softy.

"Why thank you my good sir."

She took his arm as they walked out. Olivia was momentarily stunned by the amount of applause, but she put a smile which quickly turned to a frown while she glared at Aksana. The raven haired woman glared right back before kissing Cesaro and waving him into the ring.

"No kiss?" Jay teased the red head.

Olivia smiled before pulling him down and kissing him. Blushing pink she let him go and he climbed into the ring smiling.

The match was short. Cesaro's downfall was when Aksana jumped up onto the apron to distract the referee, but Olivia would have none of that. She hurried over and pulled Aksana's legs from under her and quickly tackled the raven. While Cesaro was distracted by Aksana's shout Christian pinned him for the three count. Olivia smiled and got off Aksana before climbing into the ring and hugging the crap out of Jay.

"Congratulations." She told him before Cesaro tossed Jay from the ring.

Aksana tackled Olivia from the ring and then kissed Cesaro deeply. Fuming angrily Olivia glared up at the raven who smirked down at her. Cesaro got out of the ring picked Christian up and ran him back first into the barricade. A panicked scream left Olivia's throat. Cesaro grinned and lead Aksana up the ramp. This was not in the script. She hurried over to Christian propping him up slightly.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked worriedly.

He nodded. After getting over the pain after a few minutes he let her help him up and get him back stage. Conner and Ashley hurried over as soon as they appeared. Conner look ready to kill and Ashley was biting her lip.

"You going to be okay Jay?" Conner asked.

He nodded to the peacock haired girl.

"Yeah. Just a little pain." He reassured her.

Conner nodded. She still looked angry. Ashley stood by quietly. She jumped when someone tapped her on the shoulder. A low chuckle told her it was Paul. She turned around ready to tell him off when she stopped at took in his black shirt with a large yellow N in the middle. She paused then a slow smirk crossed her face. She glanced up at Stu for an explanation.

"Nexus is back." The Brit shrugged.

"So who are you after this time?" Conner asked. "I admit I had no idea this was going on.

Paul held out a smaller shirt to Ashley. She took it humming happily and pulled it on. Stu didn't look to happy to see his girl in that shirt. Ash smiled softly and hugged him.

Stu looked at Olivia questionably. She shook her head no. "As much fun as that sounds I like where I am now." She said sweetly.

He shrugged and locked eyes with Conner. She looked torn then shook her head no. "I'm gonna stay with Mizzy for a while. Thanks anyway though."

"What no rebellion?" he half teased.

Conner laughed. "I think they'd skin me alive. Besides my mother is still furious that I fought Brock Lesner."

Stu laughed and looked down at Ashley.

"I'll stay out of the way and think of myself first." She promised.

"We are having a long talk about this when we get back to the room." He told her. "Among _other_ things." He glared at Paul who looked to the celling a blush on his cheeks

Ashley glared at him. "Oh no you don't Stewart!" she snapped slapping his chest to get his attention.

Stu and everyone else looked at Ashley in surprise.

"I actually like Paul and so help me God you pull a Kelly Kelly and ruin it I will _never_ forgive you." She threatened hands on hips.

The pair glowered at each other neither one backing down.

"We will _discuss_ this back at the hotel." Stu growled as Nexus's theme hit.

Ash and Stu reluctantly broke eye contact and the Nexus left to torment CM Punk and Daniel Bryan in the ring.

"That man is completely bone headed!" Ashley snapped her hands in the air. She turned on her heel and stalked away towards catering muttering angrily to herself.

Conner let out a cackle and hurried after her friend. She paused and turned around.

"Ask her out for dinner. She loves Chinese." Conner said before hurrying off in the direction of Ashley.

Olivia let out a small squeak of embarrassment and went as red as her hair when Jay looked at her. She looked down at her feet and he smirked at her.

"Chinese?"

"I have no idea how she knows that."

"Come on look at me Livvy."

Olivia looked up at him eyebrow raised. "Livvy?"

Jay shrugged. "Soooo…you? Me? Chinese?" he asked.

She looked at him. "Really?" she asked skeptically.

"Well yeah. Yummy food and a pretty woman to enjoy it with me? I say yes." He replied.

Olivia blushed. "Sure. Chinese sounds nice."

Jay grinned at her enthusiastically. "I'd text you the details, but I don't have your number." He looked down dejected and glance dup at her hopefully.

Olivia laughed and took his phone from him. She punched in her number and he punched his into her phone.

"Later." She said and walked towards catering where a yummy smell was coming from.

Shaking his head a silly grin on his face Jay made his way back to the locker room.

XXX

"So how did you get into the WWE?" Conner asked Ashley as they sat at a table eating their fruit salads.

Ashley giggled.

"Funny story actually. I was with Stu in England doing this international promo thingy with him and this fan kept hitting on me and pissing me off. Finally I had, had enough and RKOed him." She smiled at Conner deviously. "That's actually how I met Randy and his wife Samantha and how I ended up babysitting their little girl."

She laughed at the memory. "Then six months later, and much arguing with Stu, I was on NXT and he was my pro."

Conner grinned. "You RKOed a fan? And you were that fish girl?" she laughed. "I am officially lesbian for you."

Ashley let out a laugh. "And I became officially lesbian for when I saw you beat Brock."

The fish story was mortifying at the time, but now Ashley laughed at it. When she was going to college her roommate Bethlynn had a small fish bowel with her favorite pet goldfish in it. One night Ashley got up and had to get a drink of water so in pitch blackness she made her way out of her room to get a drink from the kitchen.

During the trip there Ashley stumbled on something her hands flailing. While she was flailing her arms Ash accidently knocked the fishbowl from its spot on the island in the kitchen. Ash was hysterical at this point and when her roommate came to investigate the noise she turned on the light to see a crying Ashley with a dying goldfish in her hands and broken glass everywhere.

Conner grinned and fake bowed as Punk came over looking frantic.

"I need help." He said simply. "Specially your help."

Conner cocked a brow. "Who are you and what have you done with Phil Brooks?" she asked skeptic.

He rolled his eyes and sat down in the seat next to her.

"Seriously. My one year with Chris is coming up in a week and I have no idea what to get him." He explained.

Conner thought for a moment. "Rent some scary movies, order pizza, and Pepsi. Oh and a single pink rose. Red is for lust, but pink is comradeship. Plus you'll get good guy points and snuggle time."

Punk hugged the peacock haired woman and kissed her forehead. He got up to leave.

"Oh hey Punk?"

Punk turned back to her.

"Skip the slicked back hair and go back to the whole Jesus look." Conner said smiling.

She returned to Ashley who was looking at her strangely.

"A few years ago Punk looked like Jesus. Then Rey Myserio had to ruin it and shave his hair off which lead the Punk wearing a mask and a whole other shit load of stuff."

Ash giggled and glanced at the person behind Conner. Conner turned around and grinned at Rey.

"I love you, but I also dislike you for forcing Punk to get rid of his Jesus hair." She said simply.

Rey laughed and shook his head while he sat with Sin Cara.

"Sooooo." Ashley said eating a strawberry. "Punk and Chris. Actually a couple?"

"Yeah. I fought like hell for gramps to approve." Conner said. "They're cute together."

"I allowed you to persuade me." A gruff voice said behind Conner. "I was feeling generous."

Conner turned and smiled up at her grandfather. She got up and hugged Vince.

"Nice to see you too Gramps." She said cheerfully. "Mom and dad here?"

"Stop calling me Gramps and no they're down in Texas visiting Shawn." Vince glanced Ashley. "So you're the NXT winner. I was very impressed with you little lady."

Ashley colored pink and forced a smile. "Thank you sir."

Conner smiled and hugged Vince bye. He had an announcement to make.

"I will never get used to hearing you talk casually about having The Game as your dad." A fairly Canadian sounding voice commented behind Ashley.

Ash turned in her seat to see Natalya behind her.

"Hi." The blonde said sitting next to Ash. "I'm Natalie Neidhart or Nattie."

The two women shook hands.

"Ashley Green. I go by Ashley or Ash."

Nattie plucked a piece of pear from Conner's salad.

"Oi!" Conner snapped. "Get your own!"

Nattie rolled her eyes and Ash giggled. Conner glared at the two. A pair of hands went around Ashley's eyes. She squeaked and looked up to see Paul there. She grinned and pulled him down for a kiss. Nattie got up and sat next to Conner allowing Paul to see next to his girlfriend. Nattie and Conner shared a look amused at their couple-y antics.

"Screw you." Ashley snapped at Conner and Nattie.

The two women grinned and held up their hands in defeat. Ash felt Paul stiffen next to her. She sighed and turned to glare at Stu.

"Time to talk." He growled arms crossed over his chest.

"There is nothing to talk about." Ashley said coldly. "I like him. He likes me. End of story."

The two glowered at each other the temperature in the room dropping several degrees.

Conner and Nattie text messaged each other while Paul sat their awkwardly head down his hand intertwined with Ashley's.

"Ashley Renee Green we _will_ discuss in private." Stu told her leaving no room for argument.

Ashley stood up and faced him arms crossed over her own chest.

"I see no reason why you can't just be happy for me that I found a decent guy who actually cares a whole damn lot for me." She replied calmly glaring at him.

Conner and Nattie nodded to each other. They got up and drug Paul with them outside of catering.

"What's their relationship together?" Paul asked Conner. "I know she isn't his real daughter."

"No she isn't, but she is his adoptive daughter and deep down Stu really does care for her, but he's also extremely protective of her." She replied.

Paul nodded.

"You want to be with Ash right?" Nattie asked.

"More than anything." Paul told her.

Both women smiled internally going 'awwww'.

"Then go fight for her." Nattie said. "Stu may be pissed, but win or lose you'll get Ash."

"It's true." Conner agreed. "If you lose Stu will ban you from seeing her, but Ashley is one determined girl. She'll fight him for you herself if she has to."

Paul took a deep breath.

"If he kills me tell my mother I love her." He said slowly.

Both woman nodded and watched slightly stunned as Paul went back in there.

XXX

Paul stepped back into the room and was instantly at Ashley's side. Stu's scowl deepened when he saw the South African. Ashley growled a little warning growl at Stu. The Brit forced himself to remain calm.

"This doesn't concern you." Stu growled at Paul.

"Actually it does." Paul replied calmly.

He earned himself an eyebrow raise from Randy and a smile from Ashley.

"I know you're very protective of Ashley and you know who I am Stu. We've worked together during Nexus, and The Corre, and now Nexus again. You know I'm a decent person and that I'd never dream of hurting Ashley. She's my world now and I refuse to let you take her from me." He said.

In the background Randy was grinning like a small child on Christmas while Nattie and Conner stood by the door grinning madly. Ashley wrapped her arms around Paul's waist. In returned he wrapped his arms around his much shorter girlfriend protectively.

"And if you don't believe me then I challenge you to a bare knuckle fight for Ashley. If I win you leave us alone and let us be together and if you win I'll end things and I'll leave WWE." Paul told Stu.

Ashley gasped and her grip on Paul tightened. "Absolutely not. I refuse to let you do that."

"And if he loses then I'll denounce you as my guardian." Ashley spoke up. It pained her to say that, but she loved Paul. Not like she loved Stu, but she wanted to be with Paul and refused to let anything stand in her way.

She stepped out of Paul's embrace and looked up at Stu. "You will _always_ be my number one guy, but I need to get out and experience life. Even if that means getting hurt whether from Paul breaking my heart or tripping over my own two feet."

Ash leaned up and placed her hand on Stu cheek like she did when she was still a teenager who needed to be protected.

"You can't protect me forever Stu. No matter how much I know you want to. I'm nearly thirty. I can take care of myself and it's time to let me go. You _know_ Paul will treat me right and I will _always_ be your little girl, but if you refuse to let me live my life how I chose then I will take matters into my own hands. Even if that means renouncing you as my guardian."

She glanced up at him so he could read her eyes and see she wasn't lying.

"I will always come back to you. You're my hero Stu. You know that." Ashley said gently before stepping back away from him and back to Paul.

"Geeze even Paul wasn't that tough on me when I said I wanted to date." Conner said slightly amused.

"Really?" Nattie whispered.

Conner nodded. "The kids were more of a turnoff to guys then them fining out The Game was my dad was."

Nattie giggled and rolled her eyes.

Stu stared down at the girl he'd come to call his daughter. He could still see that little teenage girl who looked like a drowned rat when they first met. Now he saw he all grown up and it felt like a part of him died inside. He know she'd carry out her threat and remove him as her guardian so she could be the one she loved. He could let them be together and happy or he could for bid it and he know Ashley would pull a Romeo and Juliet and see Paul anyway. The whole locker room Superstar and Diva would help them be together. Either way he was losing his little girl. He stared at them wordlessly before at his hands then back at Ashley. Swallowing the lump in his throat he nodded and Ashley who could read him like a book lit up and hugged Paul. She kissed him before turning back to Stu.

The brunette woman hugged him around the middle.

"You aren't losing me Stewwie. I'll forever be your little girl." She said sweetly beaming at him.

She tuned back to Paul and they left the empty cafeteria. Stu sat down head in his hands. Randy sat next to the large man and patted his back. He wasn't surprised to see Stu holding back tears. He knew how much it was killing him inside to let Ashley go.

XXX

Nattie and Conner went back to the Diva's empty locker room and got their stuff. Conner grabbed Ashley's.

"Well that went better than I thought." Conner commented as the two women left the arena.

"I'll see you back at the hotel!" Conner called to Nattie.

The blonde waved and drove from the arena. Conner tossed her stuff into the backseat of her car. She was about to climb into the divers seat when a cloth was pressed over her mouth and nose. A sickly sweet smell filled her senses and she struggled, but lost. Her world went black.

XXX

He sat in a reclined facing the TV. He watched as two women kicked two other woman. The man leaned forward and paused the screen on a picture of a girl with rainbow colored hair. She looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place her try as her might. He heard his wife come into the room and quickly changed the channel. He heard her snort of anger.

"How many times have I told you darling that is complete rubbish and shouldn't watch it?!" she fumed angrily.

"I'm sorry dear." The man said his ginger hair falling around his face.

His wife sighed. She sat on his lap and kissed him smiling sweetly.

"Come. Time for your medicine."

She pulled him from the chair and led him to the dining room placing him in a chair. The woman pulled out a cup and filled it with a clear liquid. She handed it to the ginger haired man. He winced and took it from her drinking it in a few quick gulps. The woman took it from him and smiled washing the cup.

"Tell me dear do you recall a Conner in your life?" she asked pleasantly.

The man's brow furried. "No darling." He assured his lovely blonde wife.

"I can't recall I know of a Conner. Should I know him?"

"Of course not darling." His wife said sugary sweet. "Will you join me on the porch for some wine? There should be a meteor shower tonight."

The man smiled up at his wife happily. He got up and embraced her kissing her deeply.

"I would love to my darling wife."

The woman smiled sweetly and led him to the porch.

Everything was going according to plan.

XXX

Cody: Extra-long chapter to make up for the delay in updating. Did anyone else think Punk looked like Jesus before he was forced to shave his hair? No just me? Okay. I personally am loving these new couples. But that's probably just because I wrote them.

Anubis is having the time of his life destroying my socks.


	8. Things are changing

Cody: I would have posted yesterday I just got caught up watching NXT season one. I have college coming up here in the coming weeks that I'll have to focus on so I'll probably end up posting once a week then. Enjoy loves.

I do not own anything WWE related other than a John Cena watch and CM Punk shirt. I do own all my OCS.

XXX

_Last night…_

Olivia forced herself to take deep breaths to relax and calm down. Jay had to take a call from his doctor about these new allergy pills. She took that time to pat her hair down, smooth her shirt, and try to look more presentable.

'_Lip stick on teeth?'_ Olivia checked her teeth. None.

She took a deep breath and tried not to get nervous about that fact that she was having dinner with her all-time favorite male wrestler. She looked around and spotted him coming back just as the food got there. He offered her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that."

"No worries." Olivia assured him smiling.

He grinned at her and Olivia had to force herself to remind herself that he was married and she refused to be "the other woman". She smiled at him and they dug in talking.

"What made you first get into wrestling?" he asked her.

Olivia thought for a moment.

"Probably my friend Jamie. I had never really paid attention to wrestling of any form until Jamie duck taped me to a chair and forced me to watch a marathon of RAW and Smackdown!. Then after twenty-four hours she un-duck taped me and I was hooked."

He looked at her amused. "She duck taped you to a chair for twenty-four hours?" he laughed.

Olivia nodded. "I had insulted someone, Sheamus I think, and tried to make a run for it, but she caught me and duck taped to the chair. It was probably the longest day of my life."

"And then you just decided to become a Diva?" he asked.

Olivia shook her head.

"There was an audition for a few new Diva's down in Dallas so Jamie forced me down there, I did a really terrible job hoping they wouldn't pick me, but a month later I got the call I was going to be a WWE Diva."

"Your friend sounds brilliant." He told her.

Olivia laughed lightly. "My friend is off her rocker, but she means well."

"Why did you get into wrestling?" she asked him taking a bite of her fried rice.

"Well I had always been a fan as a child where I met Adam Copeland." He watched her face for any recognition, but didn't get any. "Ya know Edge?" There her face lit up with knowing. He chuckled and to his amusement she blushed. "We met in elementary school and decided to become wrestlers together. After that we eventually made it into business and have been here ever since."

"You knew you wanted to be a wrestler as a kid? Geeze I wanted to be Barbie back then." She laughed.

"Barbie?" he asked clearly amused.

"Yes Barbie. I even had a friend named Ken. Our mothers dressed us up as Barbie and Ken for Halloween one year. Complete with a blonde wig."

"And did you ever marry Ken?" he tried to ask casually.

Olivia's instincts picked up a slight trace of jealousy that she was confused by.

"Nope. We never really got along very well." She shrugged.

They talked for a while longer then left the restaurant to the park nearby.

"You're favorite color?" he asked her randomly as they strolled around the jogging track of the park.

Olivia thought for a moment.

"Probably purple, but I love blue too. Yours?"

"Purple and red."

"Favorite song?" she asked.

He thought. "Right now its sugar rush by A*Teens. My little niece loves that song so much and plays it all the time. But for all time it would have to be 'Then I Kissed Her' by the Beach Boys. Yours?"

"Hmmm right now it would be 'Wanted' by Hunter Hayes and of all time would be 'My heart will go on' from Titanic." She said looking up at the stars.

She shivered through her light coat and he noticed. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders he pulled her in close noticing her slightly shocked expression and they headed back to the hotel. He walked her to her door and just before she slipped in Jay kissed her quickly before walking away. Olivia slipped into her room slightly stunned. Her roommate Layla looked her over curiously noting the dreamy look.

"You looked like you had a nice time." She commented smiling.

Olivia nodded. Robotically she got ready for bed which left Layla's mind to wonder.

"Okay what happened? I knew Jay asked you out for dinner to make sure you were okay, but what else happened?" the brunette asked.

Olivia looked at her eye bright. She sat down on her bed and Layla sat down next to her eagerly waiting.

"Well we went to Chinese, ate, then headed over to a nearby park, came back, and at the door he kissed me lightly then left." She glanced at Layla. "What the hell does that mean?! I thought he was married for petes sake!"

Layla laughed and hugged her red haired friend.

"He and Denise divorced three years ago." She told the girl. "Where the heck have you been?" she half teased.

"Hey I'm new here. I don't know all the gossip yet." Olivia retorted smacking Layla with her pillow.

Layla grinned wickedly. "Well then let's get you all caught up."

"Oh did you hear? Paul and Ashley stood up for themselves. Stu is allowing them to date." Layla said happily. She did love Ashley. The girl had spunk.

Olivia laughed and climbed into bed. "That's awesome. They do look adorable together."

Layla nodded agreeing. The two women climbed into bed still gossiping.

XXX

_The next day…_

Paul looked down at his sleeping girlfriend happily. He gently stroked her cheek and her grip on him tightened. He smiled at the instinctive motion and thanked his lucky stars for having her. And that Stu didn't beat him to a bloody pulp. He breathed a sigh of relief and heard Ashley make a noise in her sleep. He glanced down to see her starting to take up. He glanced at the clock.

10:37AM it read in green numbers.

Their plane didn't leave for Dallas until two in the afternoon.

He felt Ash take her hands off his chest and rub her eyes. Slowly her brown eyes opened and he chuckled at her expression of confusedness. She blinked and he took that moment to kiss her. Ash rolled over so she was straddling him. Clad in only a button up flannel shirt and a pair of his boxers Paul thought his girlfriend never looked hotter. Ash grinned down at him still tired.

"Morning." She said simply.

"Good morning beautiful." He replied sweetly.

She smiled her beautiful smile again and switched on the radio to wake herself up more. Flo Rider's 'Whistle' came on. Ash grinned happily and snuggled up to Paul's side smiling. He chuckled and played with her hair.

"_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Let me know__  
Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it__  
And we start real slow__  
You just put your lips together__  
And you come real close__  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby__"_

Paul sang along making Ashley giggle. She rolled back on top of him and kissed him quickly before heading off to the bathroom to take out her retainer she still had the wear. Even though she had been off braces for years now.

"You can always blow my whistle baby." Paul called to her.

He received the middle finger as her reply.

"Mother fucker!" she cussed trying to get the retainer out.

He laughed.

"Fuck off!" Ash snapped.

He rolled his eyes.

There was a knock on the door and while Ash was busy Paul got up to get it. The person knocked again louder and harder. He pulled on a shirt and opened the door to see Stu standing there. He gulped rather nervously.

"Where's Ashley?" Stu asked stepping into the room not bothering to be polite.

The tall man briefly fantasied punching the South African in the face and locking Ashley in a tower for the rest of her life.

"Right here." she replied coming into view.

Stu took in her appearance and scowled, but didn't say anything. "Did Conner ever come back to the hotel?" he asked. "Natalie couldn't find her for training this morning."

Ashley shrugged as Paul came back over to her.

"I'll try calling her." Ash went to her phone and dialed Conner's number.

"Hey Con it's me. Are you okay? Call me when you get this." Ash left a message.

"Nothing. All I got was straight to voice mail." She looked worried. "Is something wrong?"

"Conner's car was still at the arena and no one has seen her since last night." Stu explained.

Ash bit her lip. "Well that's not like her."

"Natalie is getting frantic trying to find her. If you see her tell her Natalie is on the war path." He said mostly to Ash.

The girl nodded still looking worried. He left, but not before glaring at Paul making Ash roll her eyes. She shooed the British man out of the room then pulled together some clothes. Tossing on a pair of shorts and a light hoodie over her bra Ashley grabbed her purse and phone. Without being told Paul got dressed and they stepped into the hallway just as Layla and Olivia came out of their room.

"Did you hear?" Layla asked wide eyed. "Conner is missing!"

"Yeah Stu just came and told us." Ashley replied.

The two brunette feel into step discussing what happened. Olivia and Paul fell behind the two. Olivia looked worried and was biting her lip messing up her lipgloss. The group went down to the lobby where they found Natalie talking to The Miz. Or more like yelling at him.

"She was _your_ valet! You should have kept tabs on her!" she was snapping at him.

"She told me she was fine!" he snapped back. "Conner can handle herself! She probably got lost or something or maybe she went home with some guy. I don't know!"

Nattie glowered at him and slapped him.

"Conner is not the type of girl to sleep around!" she yelled at him.

"I was just exploring the possibility!" he yelled at her.

"Okay both of you knock it off. Yelling isn't going to bring Conner back!" Olivia snapped getting between them.

The blondes glared down at her, but calmed down some.

"You're right." Nattie said slowly. "I'm sorry for hitting you Mike."

"Apology accepted." He said grudgingly. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"Okay now if you guys were Conner where would you go?" Olivia asked.

She didn't know the girl very well.

"Home!" Nattie said suddenly. "Ya know back to her kids."

"She has kids?" Olivia questioned.

"Yeah. Two little girls Madeline and Abigail." Ashley explained. "She'd do anything for them."

"You don't think..?" Nattie trialed off looking at Ashley.

"He wouldn't would he?" Ashley gasped.

Everyone looked between the pair confused.

"Wait you know about her past?" Nattie asked Ashley.

"Yeah. It was before she came back and we were at her home in Chicago we shared our pasts with each other." Ash explained.

**Flash back…**

_Ashley and Conner sat in the kitchen as Conner fed baby Garrett who cooed up at her. Maddy and Abby were in the living room watching Saturday morning cartoons in their PJs. Ashley was petting George their little Scottie Terrier while she watched Conner fuss over the baby. _

"_So I gotta ask. How did you end up as Stu's adoptive daughter?" Conner asked as she fed the baby._

_Ash smiled to herself. _

"_It's a pretty crazy story." She admitted. "We weren't always so close. I'm pretty sure he hated me in the beginning."_

_Conner cocked an eyebrow. "Do go on."_

_Ashley took a deep breath._

"_Okay so when I was sixteen my father died in Iraq and six month later my mother remarried. At first Chris was nice and sweet then as the marriage wore on he was cold and cruel to my mother and me. It was just the two of us and of course Chris." Her expression darkened. "Chris instantly didn't like me. Heck he even called me the 'whore of Babylon'." _

_Conner looked up at her from the baby. "No way?"_

_Ash nodded. "Well when as soon as I turned eighteen Chris kicked me out of the house screaming at me for being a 'meth drugged whore'. Fed up with his nonsense and taking the meager belongings with me I headed to the bus station an hour away. At some point it had started raining cats and dogs so by the time I got there I looked like a drowned rat."_

_Conner snickered. Ashley playfully glared at her._

"_The lady refused to sell me a ticket to anywhere and kicked me out of the building. So I just sat there on the curb feeling sorry for myself when this guy tripped over me."_

_Conner gave her a look._

"_Yes Stu Bennett does trip." She laughed rolling her eyes. _

_Conner giggled and burped the baby before heading off to put his to bed. She grabbed the baby monitor on her way out and placed it on the table. Then she went about making tea for the two. Soon peaches and strawberry's filled the air._

"_Okay go on." Conner said as she went around the kitchen._

"_Well the guy got up and glared at me and I flipped him off before getting up and heading off in a random direction. Now I'm still not sure why, but the guy followed me and the next thing I know he says he's sorry for tripping over me and glaring at me. He introduced himself as Stu and I said I was Ashlynn."_

"_Ashlynn?" Conner asked setting the two steaming mugs of tea between the two._

"_Well I didn't know him then so for all I know he could have been a rapist. So I faked a name and he asked me why I was out here all alone and something in me broke down and I told him everything. By the time I was done I was crying he was looking at me like I had grown another head." Ash took a sip of her drink._

"_Then what?" Conner asked sipping her own tea._

"_Well then I went back to his hotel room with him-" Conner snickered. "-and in the morning he asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up and I said teacher. He said he had a friend who needed a baby sitter for her four year old girl and someone to keep his wife company since the husband was gone so much. And yes I thought he was talking about reliving sexual tension for Sam too." Ash said laughing with Conner._

_Conner grinned cheekily. "Hey I spent a bunch of years with the most perverted guys in the business. Not my fault I turned out to have a dirty mind." She countered._

_Ashley rolled her eyes._

"_Hey Ash?" Conner asked. "Where are you from?"_

"_I was originally from Texas. Then I moved up to Missouri to be with Samantha and Alana Orton as Alana's babysitter and a companion for Sam." Ash said shrugging sipping her tea. "Nice tea by the way."_

_Conner smiled sweetly. "Thank you." _

_Ash gave her a look. "Come on Connie fess up. I've told my story about how I became his adoptive daughter. Spill your guts woman."_

"_Why would mommy spill her guts?" a voice came from the door way confused._

_Maddy and Abby looked at their mother curiously. Conner and Ash exchanged a look and laughed. _

"_Connie?" Conner asked getting up and taking the juice glasses from her girls without a word._

_Ashley shrugged and sipped her tea. "Seemed reasonable."_

_Conner laughed and helped Abigail up onto her lap. Not to be out done Maddy climbed up to sit with her sister. Ash noted a change in Conner immediately. She seemed softer and more at peace when her girls were around._

"_Why are your guts spilling?" Maddy asked again hating to be ignored._

_Conner smiled and kissed the top of her daughters head. "It's just an expression angel." She said. _

"_Oh." Maddy said sipping her juice._

"_Don't spill guts mommy." Abby said seriously._

"_Of course I won't baby." Conner assured the little girl._

_Maddy caught sight of the TV and pulled her little sister back towards the TV. Conner avoided a grinning and cooing Ashley's eyes. The brunette Texan laughed at Conner._

"_It really is adorable how you interact with them." Ash said sweetly._

_Conner laughed and took the empty mug away from Ash._

"_I guess so thanks." She said._

"_Now come on I spilled my guts. Spill yours missy." Ash said forcefully._

_Conner sighed. "Where to start?"_

"_Well the beginning is always a good start." Ashley commented._

_Conner tossed her a glare then looked at her hands as she thought._

"_You know when I walked out of the WWE, because Vickie and Beth had told everyone about the illnesses and stuff?" she asked._

_Ashley nodded._

_Conner gave her a bittersweet smile._

"_Well that was all true. The mental illnesses. The getting pregnant. The history of working at strip clubs. All of it was true."_

_Ash gazed at her wide eyed. Conner took a deep breath._

"_The summer I was seventeen I was visiting a friend's house about ten minutes away. It was around midnight when I left. She offered to drive me home, but I told her I wanted to walk. I had always loved the calmness and peacefulness of night time. It felt homey to me. Anyway I cut down an ally as a short cut which cut a couple minutes from my walk since it was kinda cold and I wanted to get home and watch that nights RAW."_

_Ashley sat in silence watching her friend._

"_Well there were maybe three drunk guys in the ally as well and I thought it was wide enough I wouldn't have to run into them, but boy was I wrong." She chuckled humorlessly. "They raped me and left me for dead and that rape resulted in Madeline being born."_

"_Do you regret getting knocked up with Maddy?" Ash asked curiously._

"_Of course not. Maddy and Abby are the best things that have ever happened to me." She smiled at Ash. "My family is strictly Catholic and getting pregnant before marriage was a big no-no. I tried to hide my pregnancy for as long as I could, but when I was six months my father found out and kicked me out of the house. Using my resources I made my way down to Los Angles where I met Tess __Levesque. She introduced me to her parents and I had Maddy a few months later. Ten months later I was officially part of the Levesque family."_

"_Wow. And here I thought my teenage tears were bad." Ash teased._

_Conner laughed and glanced up at her friend._

"_Honestly Paul, my dad not your Paul, is one of weirdest guys ever. I don't know why people fear him." She said with a laugh._

"_Because the man is huge." Ash countered._

_Conner shrugged._

"_Can I ask about Abby?" Ash asked._

"_When I finally turned twenty-one Tess dragged me down to Vegas and well we partied. When I woke up I was in some random guys bed nude and well I got the hell out of there. Three months later I found out I was pregnant with Abby." She explained._

"_You must have been quite the party girl." Ash teased laughing. _

_Conner shrugged. "I can still be a party girl I just party in moderation."_

"_Do you regret having kids?" Ash asked._

"_Hell no. My girls are my world. I mean yeah it would be nice to find a guy and settle down, but when you have two kids and your father is The Game your dating choices are pretty slim." Conner said._

_Ashley laughed. "Fair enough."_

"_What about you and Paul?" Conner asked._

"_Well he certainly is the hottest effing African in the world." She said inspecting her nails looking at Conner slyly._

_Conner laughed. "Fair enough. I wanted him to win NXT so bad."_

"_Me too!" Ashley said happily. "The accent is what got me."_

_Conner nodded in understanding. She checked the clock. Noon. Getting up Conner washed the few dishes and headed into the living room to tell the girls to get dressed. They were going to go play at the park for a while. Ashley got baby Garrett since he was awake and dressed him snugly against the winter air. They departed the apartment._

**End flash back**

Natalya came back looking worried. "Tess say's that she isn't there. She hasn't heard from Conner since before her match last night. She said she'd take the girls some place just in case Glen is behind it again."

Ashley nodded. Seemed reasonable. She noticed Olivia's confused expression.

"You really are new here aren't you?" she asked while wrapping an arm around Paul's waist.

Olivia blushed her cheeks redding. Ash smiled.

"Relax Liv. You'll get the hang of everything." She assured the newest Diva.

Jay wrapped an arm around Olivia's waist causing her to jump in surprise. Every single female zeroed on the two discreetly.

Ash looked at her watched and cussed. "Our flight leaves in a few hours for Dallas."

"Well Tess knows to be on the lookout." Nattie said slowly. "And I'm sure Conner is perfectly fine. She probably lost track of time or maybe she needed time off."

"But she'd tell us if she were leaving." Ashley argued. "She'd never leave us worrying about her."

Natalya sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "We'll give Conner to show up at the hotel in Dallas. If she's not there we'll call Tess and have her alert Paul and Stephanie."

The group nodded. They all drifted off to various other things leaving Olivia very confused about the whole Glen Jacobs and Conner gossip. She knew they had a rather interesting history with each other. But why was everyone so afraid? She growled in frustration and pulled herself from Jay's arm. She headed to the elevator to pack her things. She also had a flight to catch. Jay followed her and opened his mouth several times, but didn't know what to say. They had to talk about that kiss. She left on floor two and he lost his chance.

XXX

Conner groaned as she blinked and tried to get her bearings. She was in a basement she figured that. Her arms were tied behind her back and she was tied to a chair a gag in her mouth. There was a single light bulb above her swinging on a long rod. She glanced around and noticed needles on a work bench to her right. She tried to edge the chair away from them and heard a sinister giggle to her left. Looking over Conner tried to peer into the darkness. A familiar looking blonde woman came out of the shadows. Conner gasped and her eyes went wide.

The woman smiled sinisterly at Conner. She slowly approached the tied up woman and pulled a knife out of her back pocket and drug it up the length of Conner's arm causing the peacock haired girl to whimper. The woman smiled darkly enjoying it.

"Don't make her lose too much blood now." A gruff voice warned from the shadows.

Conner tore her eyes from the blood on her arm to the direction the shadows. She whimpered again as Glen came into view fidgeting and causing the blade to go deeper in her arm. She winced at the pain.

"So that's her huh?" a Southern voice asked sounding unimpressed.

Conner looked in front of her as Heath stepped into view. She was speechless to say the least. Beth snickered.

"Is the poor bitch speechless?" Beth purred. She placed her hand on Heath's forearm which any girl could recognize as marking her territory.

Conner's eyes narrowed and Beth smirked at her. She handed the huge knife to Heath. The ginger smiled and thanked her kissing her lightly which hurt Conner more than any knife ever could. He stepped forward and drug the blade lightly down Conner's uninjured arm. She winced as the wound burned in pain. Beth purred in amusement while Glen smirked grimly. Heath continued until there were bloody lines all across her arm.

Eventually Beth stopped him and wiped something from an unmarked bottle across the wounds which made Conner scream in pain against the gag. When Beth was finally done Conner had tears streaming down her face. She tried to ask Beth why.

"Why?" the former Diva asked smugly.

Conner nodded. Beth leaned in close.

"Because you ruined my life little girl and now I'm going to ruin your you little no good whiny bitch." She snarled before welcoming Heath's embrace.

The three glared at her before vanishing into the shadows, up the stairs and out of the basement. The light was shut off plunging Conner into total darkness. Conner broke down and tears shed down her face.

XXX

Cody: Well things are getting dramatic. I do apologize for the delay in updating. Anubis refuses to sleep on her puppy bed. He prefers to steal my pillow. Silly puppy.


	9. Plans

Cody: I dyed my hair the color of red velvet cupcakes. Anubis has a bright red spot on his back from where a glop of hair stuff got on him. Don't worry he's fine. Anyway enjoy lovelies.

I still do not own any of the WWE Superstars or Divas. If I did I'd do naughty things to Justin Gabriel.

XXX

_Conner has been missing for a week._

That thought kept running through Ashley's mind as she bounced on her toes ignoring the glares from Paul and Stu and the rest of Nexus. She was going to go out after Brock was done with the referee who did his match at Summer Slam. Ash had already gone over everything with AJ and Stephanie and while they were hesitant at first with her plan, they eventually came around.

_I'm sick of all this waiting__  
__And people telling me what I should be__  
__What if I'm not so crazy__  
__Maybe you're the one that's wrong, not me__  
__So what you gonna do, what you gonna say__  
__When we're standing on top and do it our way__  
__You say we got no future__  
__You're living in the past__  
__So listen up, that's my generation_

Ash flashed Stu and Paul a grin then calmly walked out to mixed cheers and boos. She held up a hand and waved then looked to the ring right at Brock and smiled.

"Hello Brock you don't know me, but I sure as hell know you." She said more calmly than she felt. "My name is Ashley season seven NXT winner and well I have a _request_ shall we say for you."

She tilted her head to the side slightly AJ style and grinned. Ashley slowly made her way down the ramp and into the ring. She casually leaned against the ropes her Nexus shirt proudly showing. She had cut it up so it bared her middle and hugged her chest rather nicely. Being the only girl in Nexus has its perks.

"And what is your _request_?" Brock asked levelly.

Ashley's smile grew wider. She pushed herself off the ropes and stood in front of Brock head held high. Mostly because she was shorter than him, but to the unobservant eye it looked as though she was standing up to him.

"I, Ashley, challenge you to a match." She said simply causing the stadium to erupt into a roar. She waited until she could speak. "But not just any match. I challenge you to a falls count anywhere match. Here. Tonight. As the main event."

She regarded him her creepy psychotic AJ smile never leaving her face. Brock had to admit this girl had guts.

"Another thing-" She said as Nexus came out and stood at the top of the ramp. "Nexus will not be allowed to interfere so we have a fair fight, but to make things all the more interesting if I win the match _you _Brock Lesner will join Nexus." She regarded Paul Hayman. "You're part in this match as well Mr. Hayman. If Brock loses and he joined Nexus I have a _special _person who would simply _love_ to have you as her shall we say _bitch_." Ashley said referring to the female dog.

"And if I win?" Brock asked intrigued by this match up.

Ashley's lips curled into a smirk. "If you win then you can simply leave the WWE for good as the King of Kings and I won't bother you." She shrugged.

Brock thought for a moment. Someone higher up had to have approved this so he shrugged slightly. "I have another idea Miss Ashley."

Ash tilted her head and looked up at her curiously.

"Along with this being a Falls Count anywhere match we'll add a Bra and Panty stipulation to it for you. And since you have to be in your underwear I'll allow you to use chairs as well. It will also be a no disqualification and no count out as well. What do you say about that?" he said smirking down at her.

"So let me get this straight." Ashley said as the crowd roared around her. "It will be a falls count anywhere match, I have to be in my underwear, and I'm a allowed to use chairs against you?"

He nodded and Ashley faked thinking about it. Then she smiled and nodded. Paul Heyman was aghast.

"Are you insane little girl?!" he said to her. "Are you willing to risk your life for this?!"

Ashley turned to him slowly.

"Why yes I am willing to risk my life for this. He said there was no one left for him to challenge and well here I am." She sneered at him.

"This wouldn't happen to be happening because your friend Conner happened to beat Brock by sheer luck would it?" he chuckled at her livid expression. "Of course it is. You're always so over shadowed by your _prettier_ friend-" he was cut off by Ashley smacking him across the face. Hard.

The smaller woman glared down at him. "If you ever dis-respect Conner ever again I will personally rip you limb from limb. In fact I'm sure Mrs. Stephanie McMahon would _love_ to help me after you so stupidly insulted her children. So unless you'd like to live to see another day Paul Heyman I suggest you _shut up_."

"It's a deal." Brock said suddenly.

Paul Heyman groaned both from Brocks statement and the pain he was feeling at the moment.

They shook hands and without warning Brock grabbed her throat and choke slammed Ashley hard into the mat. He and Paul Heyman left through the WWE crowd as Nexus ran down to the ring. Darren Young picked her up and they left the arena back stage.

"_I've seen a lot of crazy things in my time here Cole, but I have never seen a girl challenge Brock Lesner to that kind of match before!"_ Jerry said impressed. "_Come to think of it Brock Lesner hasn't faced a girl except for Conner a year ago!"_

"_Well I for one think that Ashley is insane and she'll get what's coming to her tonight for the main event."_ Cole grumped. "_And no one likes Conner. She's a brat."_

Jerry rolled his eyes and shook his head.

XXX

Ten minutes after blacking out Ashley woke up in Nexus's locker room. She groaned as she sat up and held her head in her hand. Every single person in Nexus, Justin Gabriel, Wade Barrett, Darren Young, Alex Riley, Damien Sandown, and Daniel Bryan, all turned and Ashley could _feel_ the anger coming off them in waves. She sat up fully and swung her legs off the side of the couch she was laying in and glared right back at them.

"Yes?" she asked irritable at their anger.

Paul and Stu were at her side instantaneous. Paul checked on her head while Stu hit her up side her uninjured side of the head.

"OUCH!" Ashley snapped at him. "What the hell was that for?!" She glared at him and rubbed her aching head.

"For being a bloody idiot!" Stu snapped back at her.

The pair glared at each other angrily until Paul handed Ash an ice pack for her head. Stu got up and left slamming the door behind him loudly.

"Bloody wanker." Ash growled putting the ice to her head. She winced.

"You might be the most bat shit crazy girlfriend I have ever had." Paul told her shaking his head. He sat next to her bringing her in close to him.

The rest of the Nexus members could only stare at her.

"What?" Ashley snapped annoyed.

"He is right. You are bat shit crazy." Bryan told her. "Even AJ doesn't have you beat."

A shudder went through the guys. Psychotic AJ scared them all. Even Ashley was afraid of the petite Diva sometimes.

Ash rolled her eyes. "I think we've already established that thanks." She replied bitchily.

He held up his hands up in defeat. Alex stood up.

"Come on lets go find you some pain killers." He said to Ashley.

"I think one of the girls will have some. And I need to change for my match later." Ash sighed.

She kissed Paul quickly before getting up and allowing Alex to wrap his arm around her waist to keep her steady. They left and almost robotically Paul went around getting ready for his match against Tyson Kidd later tonight. The members of Nexus exchanged looks, but didn't say anything.

XXX

Conner stared wide eyed at the TV in the living room. Heath and Glen had drug her upstairs to watch that nights RAW. Heath had protested saying that Beth wouldn't like it if she came home early from her spa trip, but Glen ignored him and turned it on anyway. Still bound up with rope Conner sat on the middle of the couch with Glen on her right and Heath on her left.

The small group watched in silence as Ashley came down the ramp and delivered her announcement. Conner couldn't help but grin and feel pride swell up within her. She was half proud as fuck that Ashley had stood up for her and half ticked off that Ash would endanger herself like that. Stu and Paul were probably having heart attacks they were so positive over Ashley. Ashley was taught in some high flying moves courtesy of Kofi and Paul, Conner's own round house kick finisher, and some bare knuckle fighting from Stu. Not to mention if this got really dicey she was sure Ash could borrow Randy's RKO to finish Brock off.

"My bets on Ashley." Conner said suddenly.

Glen's hand came out of nowhere and back handed her. The force of the blow knocked her into Heath who recoiled and shoved her back into Glen. The man retaliated by shoving her back into Heath making Conner feel like a pinball. That was the scene that Beth came back to. Her "husband" Heath and accomplice Glen shoving Conner back and forth between themselves. She sighed and shook her head.

"I work with idiots." She muttered to herself before clapping her hands loudly.

Both men stopped in confusion and looked for the noise. Beth clapped again. They looked at her. Heath happily got up to go kiss his wife, but she shoved him away from her.

"We need to talk." Beth growled to Glen ignoring the hurt on Heath's face.

The blonde woman drug Glen down the hall to her and Heath's bedroom. Dejected heath sat down next to Conner again. She eyed him wearily, but he ignored her and focused on Paul and Tyson Kidd in the ring. She watched as his brow furried as he looked at Paul intently. Conner felt hope swell within her.

'_Maybe he's remembering!_' she thought.

"Did you know Justin Gabriel is your best friend in the WWE? Yeah you guys have gone through so much together. Nexus, NXT, tag team champions." Now she was rambling. "He's a great high flier. Hell he even delivered his 450 splash to The Undertaker of all people."

Heath backhanded her and glared at her.

"The prisoner does not speak." He growled at her annoyed before turning backto see Justin win the match.

Conner's jaw ached with the force of two backhands, but she pressed on.

"Do you want to know why Beth won't let you watch WWE? It's because she knows it will make you remember. You'll remember that you're the one man Southern rock band from Pineville, West Virginia. And you'll remember that you once called me a lesbian in a small elevator and that I kissed you shortly after. She knows you'd never agree to this and would never harm me. Please remember Heath." She was begging now.

He glared at her and twisted a hand into her hair and pulled hard causing Conner to grimace in pain. Her face in pain triggered something in Heath memory. A girl laying in a room? Maybe? She looked broken and sad and had Conner's face. A Man was behind her with a red mask laughing evilly. His hold on her hair loosened slightly and Conner opened her eyes. She was breathing heavily.

"Please remember me Heath. Please remember how much we liked each other. We had a thing you and I. Beth doesn't love you and she never will. She's only using you to extract revenge on me. Please Heath. Please remember me." She begged him.

Without warning he shoved her away and since her hands were tied behind her back she fell off the couch and hit her head on the wooden floor dazed. A few minutes later Glen and Beth exited the bedroom. Beth sat in Heath lap and looked at Conner confused.

"She was talking so I hit her and I accidently caused her to fall off the couch." Heath told Beth a sheepish expression his face.

Beth faked laughed and put on a fake smile. She kissed him sweetly.

"That's alright darling. The whore deserved it. Didn't she?" she cooed.

Heath nodded happy Beth was pleased with him.

Conner was pushed back onto the couch. They all turned to the TV screen as the main event came on. Even Beth seemed intrigued by this match up. Conner could only pray to whatever God that pitied her that her spy would go through with their word.

XXX

Ashley and Alex stopped at the Divas locker room. After taking a few Aspirin and getting into her ring gear Ashley hunted down Brock and they went over a few details of their match. Eventually they made their way to catering to grab a quick bite to eat for Alex and quick drink of water for Ash.

They filmed an impromptu segment where Alex and Darren were asking her to back down from her challenge to Brock. Ashley refused and stormed a way out of the camera's eye. Darren left and Alex hunted down Ashley finding her. It was there he asked her to be his on-screen girlfriend via script and she said yes. They celebrated with a kiss and the cameras left. Before Alex and Ash could back away from their rather compromising position Eve Torres happened to walk by.

With a plan in mind she snapped some pictures on her phone and scampered away before they say her. Within minutes the pictures were all over the internet the news spreading like wildfire that Ash was cheating on her off-screen boyfriend with Alex Riley the very _married_ Alex Riley.

XXX

AJ was checking her mail when she got a call from none other than Stephanie. She answered it and her eyes widened. She quickly went to the site Steph said to and gasped. She listened intently.

"I think I have a pretty good idea about who would want to do this." She told Steph. "We can use this to further our plan."

She listened for a few minutes then nodded even though Steph couldn't see her.

"Yes ma'am. Well use it to bring them out of hiding with our spy. The spy reports that Conner is doing decent. They still don't know her location. They're working on it."

She waited.

"Yes ma'am. I'll put it into motion next week on RAW."

She hung up the phone and sighed rubbing her temples. Why did she ever say yes to this job? Oh right the goddamned storyline. She picked up the phone to call Brooker over at SmackDown!.

"Hey Brooker?"

XXX

Cody: Well Brock vs. Ashley will be very fun. Cutting it rather short tonight, but the next chapter will be longer. I promise. I'm registering for my courses tomorrow. Going to be so much fun…not really.

Anubis made friends with a random squirrel this morning. It was cute.


End file.
